Never Back Down
by AverySkylin3725
Summary: Rose never backs down from a challenge. She also loves to beat Scorpius Malfoy at everything. Scor will do anything to get under Rose's skin. When the challenge of seduction comes from her worst enemy, Rose will do anything to prove Scorpius wrong. As time passes, both Rose and Scorpius start to have feelings for each other. Was everything still a silly game or could it be more?
1. Compartments and Corridors

**I do not owe Harry Potter and would rather suffer a curse than try and take credit for such a wonderful series.**

I was so happy to be going back to Hogwarts. This was mine and my favorite cousin Albus', please don't tell Lilly, finale year and so far everything was looking bright as a golden snitch. My school list had come in two weeks ago along with a letter from our Headmistress, really McGonagall will never retire, that said I was named Head Girl this year. My mum and dad had owled every member of my family about the news. Albus was named a prefect, he was happy to beat James at something, and the both of us couldn't wait to be back at school.

"Now, are you sure you've packed everything? Robes, books, quills, parchment." My mother asked me for the tenth time since we left the house.

"Yes mum, I'm sure. Why don't you check on Hugo? I think I saw one of his books on his bed before we left." That sent my mum flying to my little brother's side in a flash. Hugo would no doubt want to hex me for that but I hated it when my mum fussed over me. I was seventeen now and could very well remember everything I needed for my seventh year. I went over my check list one more time in my head just to make sure.

"Well if it isn't the Head Girl of Hogwarts'." said an all too familiar voice behind me. I turned around and gave Albus a tight hug. Being so close in age, we had experienced everything together. I looked up at him; Al got all the tall genes. He looked so much like my Uncle Harry it was scary. His hair was shaggy and cut in a swoop that fell over his emerald green eyes. Since it had a mind of its own, his hair was always messy no matter how many times he combed it. Being a beater on the Gryffindor house team, he was build and tone, but not in the over done body builder way but the way more attractive lean muscle way.

"Can you believe it Al, I'm so excited!"

Albus chuckled lightly and gave my hair a good mushing. "Only you would be this happy about school Rosie."

"Hey, you're just as happy to be going back as I am." I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hip. My cousins had deemed this my 'tell me somthin' stance. It seems I did this a lot when I challenged people to tell me I was wrong.

Al laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. "Of course I'm happy, but you are bouncing off the walls."

I laughed and hit him playfully in the arm as we walked back over to the rest of our family on the platform. I hugged my aunt and uncle and gave my little cousin Lilly a kiss on the forehead. Our fathers chatted about work while our moms went on and on about how this was Al's and mine last year.

I looked around the platform hoping to see my best friend Evee. She had been in America all summer visiting family and we only spoke via owl. I didn't spot Evee anywhere but who I did see made me wish I had kept my eyes on my family. Scorpius Malfoy was standing about fifteen feet from me leaning on a wall trying to look as bad ass as he thought he was. His silver blond hair hung low over his eyes but I had a feeling he was watching me. When he smirked that player smile I knew I was right. That git. Ever since we started school I made it my goal to beat him at everything. The task was harder than it seemed since Malfoy was very smart. He harassed me a lot and tried to push my buttons. At first it was stupid childish pranks and taunts but during fifth year he started making very sexual remarks towards me and the harassment took a turn. Evee seemed to think it started because I has finally grown into my body and looked more woman than girl.

At fifteen my chest had filled out and my curves has rounded out quite a bit giving me a slim but not supper skinny figure. My messy reddish brown hair has calmed down and smoothed out and changed to a dark auburn color. Now it was nice sleek curls that hung past my shoulders. I had been born with the Weasley glint in my eyes and the trickster curve of the lips also. When I was younger it just always looked I was plotting to do something that would get me in trouble but now it was a sensual secret that every guy wanted to learn.

I turned away from Malfoy and grabbed Albus. "Mum, Dad, we need to be getting on. It's almost eleven."

"Oh Rosie, you're right. I'm sorry honey." My mum kissed me and hugged me tight. "Be good and have a great year. I love you."

"I love you too, Mum." I hugged and kissed my dad good-bye and got on the train with Al, Lilly, and Hugo. The younger ones went off to look for their friends while Albus and I went back to the prefect compartment.

Inside I saw my best friend and fellow Ravenclaw, Evee Dawes, sitting and looking out the window with a melancholy expression on her face. "Hey girly, miss me?"

Evee turn and smiled at me. "Hey Rose." She got up and we gave each other a big hug. "I missed you like crazy. Hey Albus, nice to see you again."

"Yeah. Hey Evee. Nice to see you. Um Rose, I'ma go look for Lucas." Albus hurried out of the compartment.

"Your cousin always acts so weird around me." I shrugged and sat down beside her. Evee laid her head down on my shoulder. "This is our last year Rose. I don't believe it." I pushed back her rich brown hair and rested my head on top of hers. "Don't worry this year will be amazing."

Evee nodded and moved to look at me. Once again I found myself admiring my best friend's beauty. Evee had a heart shaped face and pure ivory skin. Her hair was a dark chocolate color and went all the way down to her waist. Her feature were small and delicate. Her bottom lip was fuller than the top which made her look like she was always pouting. Her deep indigo eyes always had the look that she would break into tears at any moment. She was all around heartbreakingly beautiful and I was so proud to be her friend.

"How's your family?" I asked.

"Good," she replied. "My silly little cousins bothered me the whole time to do a spell for them." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Evee was muggle-born so everyone in her family was fascinated by her gifts. She hadn't even know about magic till she had moved to England when she was eleven. Till then she had lived in New York City and still went there every chance she could.

As the train ride went on we talked about our summers and what we planned for this year to be like. Other prefects started filing in and I stood up, ready to get started on the plans for this year. "Okay everyone, as all of you know I'm Rose Weasley, your Head Girl for this year. Um, does anyone know where the Head Boy is?"

"He was talking to some of his friends and said he'd be here shortly," stated one Robert Bones, a prefect from Hufflepuff.

I nodded and said, "Alright, well I'll get started. Who is the Head Boy anyway?"

Evee smirked. "Oh Rosie, please don't tell me you don't know."

I looked around and saw similar smirks on every prefects face. "What is he a complete git or something?"

" Well I wouldn't say that," said a low and dark familiar voice. "I would say charming and amazing at the least."

I turn around slowly and looked Scorpius Malfoy in his laughing grey eyes. "Hello Wesley, nice to see you again."

"You're Head Boy? How in bloody hell did that happen?"

"Language. We can't have a Head Girl with such a foul mouth." Scorpius went over and sat by the window. Evee shied away from him and moved closer to Albus, who seemed to be blushing.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This year was going to be very interesting it seemed. We finished our meeting after about an hour and everyone but Evee, Albus, and Scorpius left to go change into their school robes. "Potter, why don't you and Dawes go find something to do so me and your cousin can talk?"

"I don't think so Malfoy." Albus grumbled. I looked over at Evee and she nodded "Al, come on. Let's go see what's on the trolley." She got up and held her hand out for Al to take. He sighed, ignored Evee's outstretched hand and left the compartment. Evee shook her head and followed.

"Your cousin have an issue with Dawes or something?" Malfoy hand stretched out and was lounging on the seat.

I glared at him and sat down on the opposite seat. "So what did you do to get McGonagall to name you head boy?"

"You hurt my ego. In case you have forgotten, Rosebud, I am top of our class next to you. I rarely get detention and I am captain of the house team." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I told you not to call me that, Malfoy. I won't say it again." I could feel my face heating up from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh and what do you plan to do about it, love?"

I stood and got in my 'tell me somethin' stance. "I hex you bad not even McGonagall will be able to take it off you."

His laughter was dark and smooth. "Oh Weasley, you are good for a laugh I'll give you that." He looked over at me. "You know, you look extremely sexy standing there like that. The bad girl attitude is a turn on."

I turned up my nose in disgust. "You're a pig, Malfoy."

"Keep it up Rosebud, and I'll have my way with you right here and now. The dirty talk is killing me."

"Ugh!" I marched out of the compartment before I got caught in something I so didn't want to be in.

I found Evee and pulled her into an empty compartment. 'That git is gunna be the death of me this year."

"I take it things didn't go well." She sat down and patted the seat next to here. I sat down and laid my head in her lap. "I can't have a conversation with him without it turning into one of his sick perverted games."

"He knows he gets under your skin and that's why he does it." Evee stroked my hair and hummed softly to calm me down. Ever since first year, Evee and I have been close. This caused people to start rumors about the two of us being a thing during out third year. Evee solved the problem when she grabbed Ian Finnegan, the worst offender, and snogged him in the middle of the court yard. The rumors stopped and Evee became my role model.

We merely trust each other greatly and have no issue with closeness. I had always wanted a sister as did Evee.

"Go change into your robes. We will be there soon."

I nodded and got up. Since she had already changed I went to the water closet alone.

Bad idea.

"Well hello love, looking for me?" Scorpius stood in my path and managed to press my up against the wall.

I pushed against his chest. "Let me pass Malfoy." This only made him move closer. I could feel everything of his body through my sweater and jeans. The heat from his body came off in waves and his heady spicy sent filled my head. My breath started coming in gasps.

"I can feel you trembling. Calm down love. Relax." His warm breath tickled my ear causing shivers to go down my spine.

This was so wrong. Malfoy had never gone this far in his playing around and I had never had a guy this close to me that wasn't a member of my family. His hand slipped under the hem of my sweater; his touch burning my skin. "We are gunna have a good time this year, you and I"

And just like that he was gone. I looked around and saw him heading down the corridor with a spring in his step. I rushed into the water closet and slid down the wall. I sat there for till my heart stopped racing. Malfoy was wickedly handsome and extremely sexy. Every girl in school wanted to shag him, excluding girls from my family and Evee of course. It was naturally to get a little hot and bothered over an encounter with him. Especially when I wasn't used to it.

But he was crazy if he thought we would be having any "good times' together this year. I quickly got changed and headed back to my friend. I wasn't going to let Scorpius Malfoy ruin my perfect year.

**A/N: Ok so this chapter was mostly there to set up the relationship between Rose and Scorpius. I wanted Rose to be more sassy them she has been in most stories I've read. Also I wanted to add some intrigue with Albus and Evee. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Please review and tell me what you think of my characters.**


	2. Simply Shocking

**Ok, the second chapter is a little different than the first. I wanted at first for the whole story to be Rose's POV but when writing this on I added Scorpius' also. Oh and I changed the huge mess up in chapter one with the last name fail. Spell check sucks. Well here we go.**

**Rose**

Evee, Albus, and I talked about Quidditch the whole ride up to the school. Albus, of course, was now captain since James graduated last year. When he first joined it was a shock to his parents that he didn't try out for one of their old positions; although Uncle George was thrilled to have another beater in the family. But nothing could beat the shock of the whole family when I joined my house team third year. I was a chaser for Ravenclaw. At first, the game wasn't much of a hobby to me. It was only after James and Louis told me there was no way I could make the house team if I tried that I learned to love the sport. On the plus side, Evee was on the team as well playing as our keeper. Now I was not only the only Weasley/Potter not in Gryffindor, my team was the only team to beat Gryffindor last year.

Even with the conversation being on a subject I did take interest in, I barley paid attention to what was being said, All that was on my mind was my encounter with Scorpius on the train. I still hadn't told Evee about what had happened. I didn't understand it myself to be honest. Sure Scorpius had always made rude sexual comments to me but he had never gone as far as to touch me. All his mocking had been from a distance. Usually I would let anything he said roll off my shoulder but for some reason it was all I could think about.

What had caused the progression in his teasing? Him taking the step to physical harassment was going to be hard to deal with since now we were both going to be staying in the Head dorm. Maybe that was why. He knew it would be easier to bother me if we stay in such close distance. But whatever his reason is, I wasn't going to let him win this stupid game.

"Don't think we're gunna give you a win like last year." Albus teased. He sat across from Evee and me with a huge smirk on his face. "Now that I'm captain, we will win every game hands down."

I sighed. The mix of Weasley and Potter blood was deadly when it came to cockiness and it seemed not even Albus was immune to it.

Evee laughed and shook her head. "Be careful Albus or people will think your James in disguise trying to cheat." Albus glared at her. The one thing Albus truly hates is to be compared to his brother. "So you think Gryffindor won't wipe the floor with Ravenclaw along with every other team."

"Not with me as captain."

I turned and stared at my best friend. "Evee, you made captain?" when she nodded I threw my arms around her. "Eves that great! What do you say now Al?"

He shrugged and looked away. With Albus now giving us the cold shoulder, Evee and I discussed our plans for the team this year. "Why didn't you tell me you were named captain?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you I guess. It's not that big a deal." Evee blushed and played with the end of her hair. I smirked to myself. Evee hated being the center of attention in things and with her being captain the whole house was relying on her to win us the Quidditch Cup.

"Don't worry. You're gunna be the best captain Ravenclaw has ever seen."

"Thanks Rose."

The carriages stopped and Albus jumped out. He helped me down then turned to help Evee. It could have been me but I could swear I saw a blush stain his cheeks as he put his hand around her waist. And was Evee blushing too? I shook my head and grabbed her hand. "Come on Eves. Bye Al, see you later." We made our way up to the castle and entered the Great Hall. I hugged the cousins I hadn't seen on the platform or the train and said my hellos to friends and classmates. After checking in with Professor McGonagall I took my seat next to Evee and Lysander.

"Hey rose, how does it feel to be a Head?" Lysander asked.

"Great! Although, I could do without Malfoy." I sighed and turned to see the first years file in. I blocked out the sorting and the speeches. The feast was delightful as always and before I knew it I was saying good night to Evee as she led our new Ravenclaws to the house dorms.

"So Rosebud, ready to see our new living quarters." I turned and saw Scorpius leaning against the stone wall with his ever present cocky smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the head table. Scorpius quickly fell into step along side me. "So I'm getting the cold shoulder. I thought after our little moment on the train I'd at least get a kiss hello."

I felt my face burning with a blush and the Weasley temper bubble up. "In your dreams Malfoy, like I'd ever wanna kiss you."

He stopped and grabbed my arm. I turned to bite his head off but the words got caught in my throat. Scorpius was an inch from my face. He leaned closes to my ear and whispered, "You looked like you wanted a kiss before." Just like on the train, my body reacted to his warm breath tickling my ear. I shivered slightly before I could stop myself. Why was I getting frazzled over this? This was Scorpius Malfoy for blood sakes, who happened to be my only enemy at Hogwarts.

He moved back and his stormy grey eyes locked with mine. The intensity of his stare had me mesmerized. I couldn't look away; couldn't breathe; couldn't think. "And it looks like you want a kiss from me right now." I shook my head and mumbled, "As if." Just as Professor McGonagall approached us.

"Now as Head Boy and Girl you understand you have duties to perform and an example to set for the younger students." McGonagall started off. She explained our duties and obligations as we made our way to the Head Dorm. We climbed up a very long flight of stairs till we came to a very elegant looking door. "This dorm doesn't have a password like the others." McGonagall explained. "You use your wand and tap a sequence on the knob. Now I will do this only once so pay attention."

I watched carefully as McGonagall tapped the knob and the door creaked open. Beyond the short hall entrance was a cozy sized common room. The colors were a perfect balance of sapphire blue and emerald green. The walls were the deep blue with green around the trim. An over stuff chair in Slytherin green sat by the fire place where a fire was burning away. A blue love seat was right across with a dark hardwood table between them. On the south and north walls were paintings of the founders of Scorpius' and mine houses. On the east wall were two doors one with the Ravenclaw crest and the other Slytherin.

"I think you two can figure out which room is your own. There is only one bathroom but I'm sure you two will work that out. Now I must remind you that school rules still apply. Sharing rooms and other…. scandals will result in your removal as the Heads and possibly expulsion."

I bit back a laughs. "Trust me Professor, nothing like that will happen." Scorpius chuckled softly next to me.

"Well, thank you Miss Weasley. Now off to bed and get a good night's sleep." With that, McGonagall left and Scorpius and I were alone.

"Well," his smooth voice sent shivers down my spine for reasons I didn't want to know about. "Time to start our fun."

**Scorpius**

The look of pure shock and anger on Weasley's face was priceless. He ears turned a deep red that match her family's signature hair color and her eyes were an icy hard blue that could cut through glass. Her pink glossed lips were in a thin firm line and I started to wonder how they would feel against mine with all that anger she had pint up.

"You are twisted Malfoy. Do you know that?"

I just laughed and sat in the chair that I was claiming as mine; not that Weasley would sit in a green chair anyway. "Don't get your knickers in a knot. I was only teasing."

"Well your sense of humor is disgusting and never mention my knickers again." Her face was red again and she was wringing her hands as she stood by the entry way.

"Your tense again Weasley, want me to loosen you up like before." I gave her a slow wink as my words sank in.

"Y-you ever come near me again I I'll um I'll." I got up as she tripped over her words and walked over till I stood less than a foot in front of her. "Or you'll what Rosebud?" I saw her shiver and a flicker of satisfaction went through me.

Messing with this girl's head had been one of my favorite pass-times since first year. At first it was just jokes and pranks but when she returned for school third year she was no longer the scrawny frizz head she had been first and second year. Her hair changed from the bright carrot Weasley red to a very lushes darker, far more attractive, auburn that didn't frizz out but curled ever so softly around her shoulders. Her skin was pure accept for a sprinkle of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Someone in her family had given her make-up lessons and the very little she wore on her lips, cheeks, and around her eyes heightened what was already a very pretty face.

After that, I had the urge to change my tactics. The way her cheeks glowed red and her eyes widened and hardened over whenever I made a comment to her was a thrill I couldn't live without. This girl was so innocent and the little interludes I made were so foreign to her it was laughable. I bet a guy had never even kissed her that wasn't part of her family. Hell, what happened on the train was most likely the closes she's ever been to a guy.

"Come on Rosebud, I'm shaking over what you could do."

Rose screeched and stormed off to her room. I laughed when she turned to glare at me and slammed the door. "Night Rosebud." I said to the piece of wood.

I have never been a morning person. It took me a good hour or so to fully wake up and before then it was safer to just stay away from me. So morning classes were a bitch to deal with when school started. Thank God I this was my last year here.

I sat up and stretched, enjoying the popping of my joints as they realigned themselves. My hair hung in my eyes but I still saw the pale glow of the morning light from my window. Footsteps from beyond the door told me my roommate was up and about.I got up and walked out to the common room. A black and grey fuzz ball happened to be in my walking path from my room. The small cat howled and clawed at my foot before running to the shocked red-head sitting on the love seat.

"What in the bloody hell is that hairy rat doing sleeping in front of my door." I growled.

"Mystic can sleep where ever she pleases and for goodness sakes put a shirt on will you." Rose held the cat in her hand, stroking its fur to calm it down.

"You're lucky I even have the pants on. At home I sleep in the nude."

She jumped up and Mystic the cat ran to her room. "It is too early for your sick games Malfoy. I'm going down to breakfast."

It was then I noticed that she was dressed in her school robes. Her hair was twisted up into a clip and fresh make-up had been applied to her skin. How could have this girl gotten up early enough to be completely ready at this time of the morning.

"Damn. Your one of those people that wake up happy aren't you?"

"Since I'm going to be sharing a dorm with you, I don't think I'm gunna wake up happy at any point this year." Rose grabbed her stuff and marched out of our dorm.

She was right though, it was too early for anything let alone a fun game of teasing Weasley. I took a quick shower and got ready for the day a head. Kids were trickling into the Great Hall when I finally made it down for breakfast. I spotted my best mate, Zeke Bole, sitting with his long time Hufflepuff girlfriend, Olivia Fletcher, at the end of the Slytherin table. They were facing each other with their heads close together. I walked over to them a sat down across from the happy couple. "Hey Z, Olivia."

"Hey Scorpius. Nice to see you again." Olivia greeted me. She was a sweet girl that didn't judge people by their houses or family. She and Zeke had been together since third year after a game of the wizard version of spin the bottle. She had long black hair and sweet kind green eyes.

"Hey Scor, how was your summer mate?" Zeke turned to face me but still kept an arm around Olivia.

I shrugged. "Same old, same old." I filled my plate with bagels and sausages and pour myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I better go and talked to some of my friends before they get ticked again." Olivia said as she stood. She leaned down and kissed Zeke. "I love you."

"I love you too." I focused on my food as they shared another kiss. I was happy for my friend and all but the mushy stuff got on my nerves at times. Zeke watched her walk away then focused on me again.

"That gets really old mate." I grumbled.

"What?"

"I'm happy for you mate, really but come on I'm eating"

Zeke laughed and ran a hand through his tousled brown hair. "Sorry Scor, but I can't help it."

"Yeah, I know." We finished eating and talked on our way to class. I had Potions first and Zeke had Charms. So we parted ways and I headed off to Professor Slughorn's classroom. I was one of the last people to arrive so almost all tables were filled. All but two. Rose was sitting at a table alone, turned in her seat to talk to her cousin. Potter was sitting at the other table with the only empty seat.

It was no contest.

"Hey Rosebud. Thanks for saving me a seat." I slid into the empty stool and set my books down.

"Actually, that seat is for Evee." Rose glared at me and spoke through clenched teeth.

"I don't see Dawes."

The girl in question ran in at that same moment. "Sorry I had to show a first year to her first class. God I'm beat." Dawes noticed me then and stopped her approach.

"Malfoy, move and give Evee her seat."

"No. It's fine. I'll sit with Albus." Potter glanced up and the tiny girl and quickly looked back down.

"But Evee?"

Dawes leaned in a whispered something to Rose. Rose nodded, sighed, and Dawes took her seat just as our Professor came in. Whatever that little Ravenclaw had said to her friend, I was truly in her debt. Potions had just gotten ten times more interesting.

"Alright class, as your know I am Professor Slughorn. You students are my most advanced and are ready to have a real challenge. So let us begin."

Slughorn assigned a sleeping draft for our first project. Rose went to the closet with Dawes to get the ingredients we needed and I set up our caldron.

"Ok, I have the wormwood and the powdered root of Astferdle." Rose set the bottles on the table.

"Sounds good." I smiled at her but she just rolled her eyes.

We worked quietly through the rest of class, only speaking when it had something to do with the potion.

Slughorn walked over to our table"How are the Head boy and Girl doing?"

Rose smiled up at the old man. "Very well Professor."

"So Rosie, how are your parents and your Uncle Harry. All very good students of mine. Just like you my dear."

I rolled my eyes and stirred the potion. "They are all very well professor."

"Good, good. I'm going to be having one of my parties soon and of course you are invited."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Wonderful! Oh and you too Mr. Malfoy. I must have you both."

"I'll show up."

Slughorn left with a smile on his face to go talk to Potter and Dawes. "Well it looks like we finished." Rose looked into the caldron. "Yes, it's done."

"Maybe we should test it. Have a sip. I'll kiss you away after."

Rose ignored my comment and began doodling in her note book. The bell rang and Rose bolted from the room with Dawes and her cousin right behind her.

The rest of the morning went by relatively slow. I only had Transfiguration with Zeke and a few people I knew in my other classes. I was happy when it was lunch and I could get a break. By this time I was fully awake and was in the mood for some down time. Grabbing a few things to munch on, I went out to the court yard and sat under a big oak tree.

The air was crisp and fresh with the end of summer. The days would soon grow colder and short so the more sun I got the better. Students were chatting and walking around in small groups.

"I'm sorry I got you stuck with Malfoy."

At the sound of my name it turned to find the speaker. Evee Dawes was walking next to Rose and another girl from their house I had class with but had no idea what her name was.

"I'll learn to deal. You were right though, Albus and Malfoy would have killed each other." Rose was saying now.

"But now you have to be stuck with that git." The nameless girl added.

"Oh, I can handle Malfoy. I'm not gunna play the victim this year." Rose seemed to stand straighter as she spoke. "This is my last year and he won't mess it up. If he wants to play games I'll play games."

I covered my mouth to keep my laughter in. Little Rosebud wanted to play huh. This was something I so wanted to see. I grabbed my books and got up from my spot in the shade. Waiting till the girl walked by the tree I stepped out of the shadow and fell into step behind them. "So Rosebud how was your morning."

All three girls spin around and stared at me. Miss No-Name had a look of real fear for a moment and Dawes just seemed slightly shocked. But Weasley surprised me. She looked down right pissed and annoyed. _This is new._

"It would have been a hell of a lot better if I hadn't of had to see your face not only when I woke up but in my first class of my day. You're lucky it wasn't completely ruined or I would make you pay." Her voice was dripping with venom and had an icy edge I had never heard from any girl in my whole life.

I shook the shock off quickly and said, "Again with your threats. I still haven't heard what you planed to do to me if I talked about you knickers again"

No-Name let out a gasp and Dawes' mouth dropped. _Not so tough now are you? One point for me. _ I crossed my arms and waited to see what Weasley would say to my challenge.

But the tables turned.

Rose took a step closer to me so she was right in my face. Her eyes burned like blue fire and I could feel the heat in my body. When she spoke, her words were razor shard. "You little boy are gunna regret ever having met me if you don't back off now. Trust me and don't start something I know you won't finish." She stepped back with a proud look of accomplishment. "Oh and wipe the look of shock of your face. You look like a bloody idiot."

I blinked and shook my head. This girl was serious. Downright bloody serious.

"Evee, Sabrina, let's leave this poor boy in his state of confusion." She turned and swaggered away with her two friends laughing beside her.

_OK. Point for Weasley. _I thought to myself._ I hate tied scores._

**Alright well that's a wrap for now. I hope you like it with the two povs. It helps with the plot in the long run. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Tempers

**Scorpius**

I thought about Rose's little come back the rest of the week. Over the past few days we haven't spoken much in class and she was always in bed before I got back to the dorm or out of the dorm before I woke up. When had she become such a flirty minx? I have always had the upper hand in our little games, but this was a whole new set of rules. I better learn the rules quick or she'll end up on top. _But on top of you would be a nice place to be._ I shook my head to shut up my inner voice. Like having Weasley in that kind of position would be on my list of things to do. Sure she was fun to play with but I like my girls to be outgoing and fun loving. Stiff and stuck up were such a turn off.

"Earth to Scorpius. Yo, mate snap out of it."

I looked up at my best friend. "Yes Zeke?" We were in the back of the library working on our homework and I wasn't trying really hard to finish my essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had read the same sentence at least seven times and I still had no idea what I was reading.

"It's time for dinner. Come on, it's not like you're doing any work anyway." Zeke gathered up his books and stuffed them in his bag.

"You just want to see your girl, mate." I countered. But I still grabbed my stuff and walked to the front of the library.

Zeke smiled from ear to ear. "Hey man don't bug out on me because you're a lonely sod."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I liked being single and able to fool around, and there was a time when Zeke did too. "You're whipped man. Olivia has got you so bloody wrapped around her finger and you sit there and wag your tail waiting for her next command."

Zeke hit my arm. "Lay off mate." Olivia ran up at that moment and laded a wet kiss on Zeke full on the mouth. "Hey baby. Oh, hey Scorpius."

"Hey Olivia." I smiled and walked a little ahead of them.

I was turning a corner when I ran into something with fiery hair and a short temper. "I'm sorry. I wasn't…" she looked up and realized it was me. "Oh, well now it's ok." Rose crossed her arms and her right hip cocked out in an attitude that was strangely attractive.

"Hello luv, how have you been?" I leaned against a bookshelf and gave my most devil-my-care smile. "I haven't been able to speak to you all week and it has taken a toll on me."

"You'll live."

"It seems like you're trying to avoid me. But that can't be true, now can it Rosebud?"

She rolled he eyes at me and sighed. "When will you just give up on this? I'm sure you don't want to see what will happen if you push me too much."

I laughed in her face. "Now what could you do to me?" I stepped closer until we were almost touching.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rose flipped her hair and I caught the scent of fresh apples. The sweet smell made my body start to harden slightly. Most girls smelled like flowers or strawberries. Of course Weasley would have a scent I would never have believed could smell so mouthwatering. She had to be different in every way.

"Oh I would." I brushed my fingertips over her now flaming cheek. Her slight hitch in breath told me that, despite her big talk, I had an effect on her.

"Rose, are you ready?" Dawes rounded the corner and came to a dead stop. "Um, you ok Rose?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. See you back at the dorms Malfoy." Rose sauntered off without looking back. Dawes shot me a last look and followed.

_Ok. Weasley gets another point._ This whole thing was starting to piss me off and I needed to get my head back in the game before Weasley got to good at it.

Zeke and Olivia caught up with me and we made our way to the Great Hall. Without my realizing it, I scanned the room for Weasley. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Dawes smiling and laughing at some joke that by the look on her face must have been hilarious. That girl was going to learn who the MVP of this game was and I couldn't wait to see her face when I won.

Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. "Hey Z, I'm gunna go up to my dorm. I'll see you mate." I didn't wait for his response before I turned and left the hall.

I was half way down the hall when I was tackled and pushed into an empty dark classroom. I felt a smoothed lip-glossed mouth pressed to mine. The sudden attack left me stunned for a moment but I was quick to recover. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around the small delicate frame of the girl in the dark with me. This was my thing and I wasn't going to let a silly redhead ruin my reputation of having the best lips in the school. I kissed my attacker back with gusto and felt her slim arms encircle my neck.

"Mmmm. I missed you Scorpius." Once I heard the voice I knew who I was kissing. "Nice to see you too, Sasha. Although it would be nice to actually see you, can we have some lights?"

Sasha sighed and moved away from me. In the next few moments the room filled with light and Sasha was standing by the switch. Her black waves that usually went past the lushes curves of her perfect hips were pulled to the side and held in place with a crimson rose clip. Exotically slanted violet eyes ate me up as they looked me over from head to toe. She licked her shiny red lips and gave me a seductive smile. The white uniform blouse was unbuttoned enough so a glimpse of her tan skin and ample chest was showing.

"You haven't come to see me at all this week, so I decided to come to you." As she spoke, Sasha walked back over to me Her voice was low and smooth as velvet. A slight Russian accent laced her words.

She was a Slytherin and her father worked with mine at the ministry. Growing up, she had been a scrawny brat that I was forced to be around, but like Rose, she had grown into her looks. But _unlike_ Rose, Sasha flaunted herself and her newly developed body.

God why was I comparing Sasha Dragomir to Rose Weasley. Sasha was the kind of girl I always attracted to. Sexy, fun, relaxed, and promiscuous.

"Are you gunna stand there and look at me or are you gunna kiss me again?" Her red polished nails slid up my chest and around my neck._ Block Weasley from your mind and kiss the hot girl right in front of you._ For once I agreed with my inner voice and pulled Sasha closer to my body. She was average height but she still had to get on her toes to kisses me. To save her the trouble, I picked her up and set her on a table. Long toned tanned legs hooked around my waist and those red full lips smiled against my mouth. Blocking everything from my mind, I went blank and started on the buttons on Sasha's blouse. Her hands quickly found the hem of my shirt and slipped under. Nails ran up my side and I bite at her lips.

"I love that." She whispered into my ear. "Tell me you missed me all summer." She pulled back and licked her lips. "Tell me you've missed me every night while you sat alone and…" I kissed her to shut her up. The talking always turned me off. Words were nothing to me. I slid my hand in her now open blouse.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

The one voice I didn't want to hear was the one that spoke those venom filled words.

I turned and looked at Rose dead in the eye. She was standing in that same insanely sexy pose that I seem to have been seeing a lot of this year. "Yes you are actually. So why don't you go and run off."

Rose's eyes looked like fire burned in them. When she spoke, her voice was firm and filled with hot anger. "Fifty points from Slytherin, Sasha Dragomir, for inappropriate conduct and you are lucky I don't get Professor McGonagall. Now Miss Dragomir, get yourself in order and get to your house dorm now."

Sasha took her time fixing her clothes, shooting death glares at Rose the whole time. "I'll see you later Scor." She gave me a slow wink and walked out the classroom.

I lock gazes with Rose as I buttoned up my shirt-I hadn't even noticed Sasha had undone them. Seeing Rose like this it was like a whole new girl was standing in front of me. Her eyes have never been so sharp and deadly. Anger raged like light blue flames and her mouth was set in a hard line. Rose Weasley had never looked so downright pissed or so incredibly sexy.

"You know Rose, that look of extreme anger on your face is a huge turn on for me."

"And I'm sure having Sasha's legs around your waist was an even bigger one for you." Rose shot back at me, her words dripping with venom.

"What? You wish it was your legs wrapped around my waist?"

"I'm not it the mood for your stupid childish games tonight."

"Oh come on Rosebud. It was just a little…" I never knew a person could move that fast. In a blink of an eye, Rose was three inches away from my face. "If I told McGonagall what I just walked in on you and that dimbo would be in detention until your kids graduate."The rage rolled off her in waves, causing me to step back in shock. "I have rounds to make. When I get back to our dorm if you're not there I will report you to McGonagall." She turned on her heels and marched out the door.

I stared after her in shock for I don't know how long. Who the hell does that little wench think she is? How dare she threaten me like that? I should show that little girl what happens when you play hard with a tough guy. _Yeah, and I'm sure she'll beat you in that game also._ My inner voice was starting to get on my nerves.

I grabbed my bag and bolted from the room. Scared lower year students scattered as I stormed through the school. I tapped out the pass code to the dorm in a haze, slamming the door after walking through the frame. Mystic hissed from the blue love seat and shot off to hide until her bitch of an owner came back. The fuzz ball had good sense to stay away from me while I was like this. In the mood I was in that moment I would have cursed that cat to another dimension.

My own mother never spoke to me that way and I wouldn't stand for a brat like her to get so uppity. _Then why did you go back to the dorm like a good little boy?_ I grabbed the first thing my hand landed on-a color shifting crystal vase-and sent it flying across the room. It shattered into a million multicolored shards.

"Young man, control your temper please and reframe from throwing things." a soft female voice chastened me. I looked over at the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her face was stern yet soft. It the painting, she sat by a window wearing a blue gown and her famous diadem.

Now a painting was giving me orders. "Why don't you piss off you old bat." Before she could utter a response I went into my room and slammed the door. There was no way in hell I would be sitting around waiting for Weasley to show up.

**Rose**

I couldn't get the images out of my mind. That two bit trick with her boney legs wrapped around Scorpius' waist. His hands in her shirt. God, I picked the wrong time to be on patrol. I could have let Albus or Evee do it for me but after the little encounter in the library I didn't want to risk being in the dorm with Scorpius.

Ever since that day in the courtyard I've tried my hardest to keep my contact with him to a minimum. He'd put his stupid game on pause for the time being and I liked the time of peace. At first I had been bluffing. Just blowing off steam from all the conflict I'd had with him since we'd step foot on the train. But him just busting in, and acting so cocky, I couldn't take it anymore. The Weasley temper mixed with my big mouth had completely taken over.

_Yeah, and now your mouth has you hiding from the guy. _I rolled my eyes and leaned on the wall. I wasn't hiding. I just stayed in my room while he was in the dorm and got up a whole hour early so I didn't have to see him. Ok. Maybe I was hiding.

I was afraid to be around him and say something else that might make the whole situation worse. Evee commended me on my new found "moxie" as she called it. Albus was mad he had missed it. But I was afraid to face him again.

How can he do that? How can one boy cause me to hide out in my own dorm? I shouldn't let him have that kind of power over my life. _Then get your backbone again and show him whose boss. _I scoffed at the voice in my head and continued my duties.

It was past curfew by the time I made it back to our dorm. Tapping the door knob with my wand, I walked into the dimly lit common room and dropped my bag by my desk. I was dead tired and only wanted to climb into bed and sleep. Since tomorrow was Saturday my homework could wait. I sat down in my desk chair and removed my shoes and socks.

"A goodnight's sleep is all I OWW!" As I stood up my foot found a scatter of shattered glass that cut into my skin. I sat back down in the chair and looked at the floor. Rainbow glass was all over the floor. "How in the…? SCORPIUS!"

I heard his door open as I examined my sliced up foot. The blood was already dripping onto the carpet.

"What could you possibly want?" he said with a yawn.

I turned and glared at him. "Did you throw the vase at the wall?"

"Maybe your dumb cat did." Scorpius took a few steps closer to me and stopped. "Rose your foot."

"Yes I know you jackass." I looked p at him and saw his bared chest. He only wore a pair of lose fitted black sweat pants How could I never have noticed how muscular he was? His skin was pale and pulled tightly over cords of taunt strong… _Whoa girl, get a grip will you._

"Rose here let me help you." He reached out to help me up but I slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help." I tried to stand but searing pain shot up my leg causing me to fall back in the chair.

With a sighs Scorpius grabbed my arm and started to pull me up. "Hey what are you doing? Ahhhh! Malfoy put me down!" I was in Scorpius' arms and being carried to the bathroom. My nose was filled with his spicy scent and my head started reeling.

"Will you shut up, Weasley." He placed be on the edge of the tub and turned on the faucet. "Put your foot under the water."

I did as he told me without arguing. Once the water hit my foot it felt like I'd dipped it in lava. I bit my lip to keep the screams inside. Tear formed in my eyes that threatened to spill over. _I will not cry in front of Scorpius Malfoy._

I focused on a spot on the wall and counted to ten. My head was spinning from the pain.

"Ok put your foot on my lap."

I was caught off guard by that. "You want me to do what? Listen here Malfoy…"

"Will you shut up and let me help you. Blood hell you're a pain in the arse."

The tone of his voice shut me right up. Scorpius placed a clean towel on his lap and reached for my wounded foot. I let him place it on his lap without complaint.

"I'm gunna check and see if there is any glass still in it." While Scorpius probed my cuts, I gripped the side of the tub to keep from flinching.

"So are you gunna tell me why you broke the vase?"

Scorpius glanced up at me from under his long pale lashes. His stormy eyes were hard when he said, "I told you, it must have been your stupid fuzz ball."

"Mystic knows better than to knock over a vase."

"It's a dumb cat. It knows how to jump up on a table and knock shit over."

"So I guess you heard her knock it over. If you are so sure she did."

Scorpius wrapped a smaller towel around my foot. "It must have done it while we were gone."

_I've got you now. _"Then why didn't you clean it up when you got back?"

He looked at me; annoyance clear in the set of his jaw. "I didn't notice it."

"How could you not notice it?"

"You didn't." Ok, he had a point there. _One point for Malfoy._ "Fine, don't tell me." I got up and limped over to the sink.

"What makes you think I did it anyway?" he straightened himself up and crossed his arms over his still bare chest.

I shrugged and hopped onto the counter. "I'm fine now you can leave."

"You need to fucking stop giving me orders Weasley."

With narrowed eyes, I jumped down and got into my stance. "Do you want to rephrase that, Malfoy?"

Scorpius stepped closer to me but I held my ground. "Stop ordering my around like I'm a bloody child."

"Stop acting like one."

He walked over till our chests were touching; his hands braced on the sink on either side of me. "My parents are at home. I am of legal age. I can do as I bloody please." His voice was low and steady. His eyes looked like a thunder storm raged in them. I felt the warmth of his body through my blouse. I couldn't say a word my mouth was so dry. We were only inches apart and his scent was filling my nose again. Heat filled my face and I knew I was beet red at the moment.

"Move away from me." My voice shook as I spoke.

"What did I say about giving me orders?"

"You are in my space. Now get away from me."

Scorpius let out a small growl and moved away. "Night Weasley." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

It took me a few minutes to calm my breathing. I'd never seen him like that before. But then again, I'd never been around him this much.

After wrapping my foot, I left the bathroom. With a wave of my wand, the glass was cleaned up. A soft meow came from the shadows. Mystic came bounding towards me.

"Hey baby. Time for bed."

"So what's with the limp, Rosie?" Evee asked as she took a bite out of a muffin. I woken up late this morning and breakfast was almost over. Few students were around since it was the weekend. Most likely many were still in bed.

I sat down next to Evee and Sabrina. "I hurt my foot, that's all." I really didn't feel like talking what had happened the night before. It was Saturday and all I wanted to do was sit in the library and finish some homework. Seemed like the only place Malfoy wouldn't show up. That was my one sanctuary to get away from life. I was like my mum in that sense.

"You know that our first practice will be next Saturday. First of the year." Evee's eye glittered with mischief. That was a dangerous look for her.

"How did you snag that away from Albus?"

"Coin toss."

I laughed and poured myself some pumpkin juice. "I bet he's mad."

Evee couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping. "Lil' bit."

"Rose!" I turned to see my little cousin Lily running over to me. Ok, maybe "little" wasn't the right term to use anymore. Being only slightly younger than her brother and I, Lily was quite grown-up. Her long red hair was braided down her back with wisps pulled out to frame her heart shaped face. Her mother's eyes sparkled with excitement in her face as she reached me.

"Morning Lily," I greeted her.

"Rose, guess what Uncle Bill got me?" the girl looked like she was about to burst.

"What?"

Her voice squeaked when she answered. "My own owl! He sent me a letter yesterday and said the owl that brought it was mine."

"That's wonderful Lil." I hugged my cousin and kissed her cheek a second time.

"I wanted to tell you last night but you took off so fast."

"Yeah. I had stuff to do." Truth was I'd left during dinner because I saw Scorpius leave the Great Hall with that twit Dragomir right behind him. Something like that just screamed trouble and it was my duty as Head Girl to keep trouble from happening.

_You just wanted to keep an eye on Scorpius. _I clenched my teeth to keep a sigh from forming. The voice in my head needed to think before it spoke. Malfoy could shag any girl her wanted. As long as it wasn't in a classroom or a dorm. _Like hell._

"You ok cuz?" Lilly asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am." I got up from the table. "I'll see everyone later." They said their good-byes and I headed to the library.

Robert Bones turned around the corner and spotted me. "Oh, hey Rose." His smile was charming and warm. His shaggy curls were a light sandy brown. Mossy green eyes sparkled as he walked over to me. He wore old looking comfy jeans and a simple yellow tee shirt. "Heading to the library?"

I nodded. "Yeah, need to work on so homework."

"Well, why don't you come to the lake and study with me?"

I was shocked. Robert never seemed like the kind of guy that would ask me out. From the blush on his face it was a stretch for him to ask. "Um, that would be great. I…"

"Well isn't this cute?" I turned and saw Scorpius walk down the last step of the main staircase. "I'm sorry to break up such a cozy moment, Bones, but I need Weasley."

That shook me out of my stupor. "Oh and what could you need me for?"

Scorpius shook his head and said, "Well you are the Head Girl right? So I guess that means we both have to go see McGonagall."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Yeah, oh. Now come on." Scorpius turned on his heels and walked back up the stairs.

I turned to Robert. "Rain check?"

"Yeah, sure." Robert answered.

I ran to catch up with the Blond Slytherin. "So what does McGonagall need?"

"Nothing."

I stopped dead. "What?"

Scorpius turned to look at me. A smug grin was plastered on his lying face. "I had to get you back for last night in some way didn't I?"

My temper burst. My hand swung out and made contact with his face. The loud clap echoed in the silent hallway. "You no good prick!"

Scorpius stood shocked for a moment. Then his burning eyes met mine. My hands were pinned on either side of my head as my back hit the stone wall. His cheek was already turning red from my hit. His eyes had darkened in anger but something else flair behind them. I couldn't help it. I started shaking. The anger coming off him chocked me which mad screaming impossible.

My trembling increased as he spoke. "Your gunna pay for that."

**Alright everyone. This is the end of chapter three with a small cliff hanger. I've been getting e-mails saying a lot of people have added this to their faves and story alerts and I'm just bursting with pride. Glad ya'll like it. Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be posted soon I hope.**


	4. Venting Out and Accepting Challanges

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and are ready for this one. It picks up right where the last one ended which I know was a cliffhanger. Also I know there are grammar and spelling errors that I didn't catch. I'll try to be better with that I promise.**

**Rose**

There was no chance of escaping. Scorpius' grip was firm and showed no sign of loosening. Every inch of his body was pressed to mine. "You need to be taught a lesson." His warm breath caused my mind to go blank and my throat to run dry_. __**No chance of screaming for help**__. _I wetted my lips and tried to speak but all that came out of my mouth was a pitiful whimper. His low deep chuckle, which should have brought rage, only sent shivers down my spine. All my bravado was a lie. I was afraid and he knew it. Scorpius Malfoy had me at his mercy. "You're all talk Weasley. Well you couldn't talk your way out of this if you tried."

Temper finally flickered inside me. The one thing I hated more than Scorpius Malfoy was being told I couldn't do something. "All talk huh? You're the one that makes all those silly little threats that you never own up to. At least I can keep mine."

_**Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?**_

The anger in Scorpius' eyes mixed with something dark and playful. His full pale lips twitched into a slow sensual smile that heated my body in a number of places. "Ok. I'll bite. If you want me to own up to my ploys, I will."

As his lips descended to mine time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. I knew I should have turned my head, screamed at the very least. But I didn't. The moment his warm smooth lips pressed to mine I was a goner.

I kissed him back. Not at first. I stood frozen for a breath and then my body over rode my mind. To my defense I'd never been kissed before and Scorpius was one hell of a kisser. And this wasn't a simple press of the lips; no it was so much more than that. His lips moved slowly and gently against mine. The shivers running throughout my body and the heat starting to pool between my legs left me breathless. My lips started moving against his then grew even more urgent. I wasn't the only one surprised. I felt Scorpius tense for a moment. Then his tongue slid out to tease my lower lip into opening. As I slowly opened my lips to him his tongue took control.

His grip on my wrist loosened then he let go all together. His hands slid down my arms to my waist. I'd only put on a light cotton tee-shirt which he quickly pushed up enough to expose my stomach. I shivered as his fingers made trails down up and down my sides. His rough hands against my skin burn me to my bones. The heat from my core grew more intense and I felt myself going over the edge.

A soft moan from Scorpius made me grow bolder. I let my tongue slide against his for a moment and felt a flicker of self satisfaction when he groaned again. My arms slide up his hard chest and around his neck. I wanted to deepen the kiss and got on my toes to do so. Scorpius noticed and wrapped an arm around my waist. I was once again pinned to the wall but this time I didn't want to fight. I let my fingers weave into his soft hair. His hand ran down my thigh the hitched it up to hook around his waist.

I let out a soft whimper of protest when his lips left mine only to have them pressed to my neck. Shivering as he gently nipped and kisses at my neck, I felt my nails bite into his bicep. The growl that rumbled from his throat wasn't one of anger from the slight pain. Scorpius tugged on my earlobe then soothed it was a slight flick of his tongue.

Distant giggling slammed me back to my senses. I was snogging Scorpius Malfoy for bloody sakes. And I was enjoying it.

Scorpius turned to the group of giggling first year girls. "I would scatter if I were you." They screeched and ran back the way they came.

By this time, most of my mind had cleared. As Scorpius turned back to me fury took over. I pushed against him as hard as I could. Catching him off guard, he was shoved back quite easily. I ran as fast as I could down the corridor. I didn't care where I was running as long as one blond Slytherin wasn't anywhere to been seen. I heard Scorpius call out my name but I ignored him. My injured foot screamed in protest of the abuse it was taking. I still refused to slow down for even a moment; not even to cut the excruciating pain.

What in the bloody hell had come over me? I had been angry at him one second then ready to rip his clothes off the next.

My heart beat like pixie wings as I rushed into the library. I stopped at the very back at a table Evee and I frequently use to study. My breathing was choppy and strained. The cuts on my foot sent stabbing searing pain up my leg. A slight dampness in my sock told me they had opened once again. I tried to take deep breathes but my heart wanted to burst from my chest. The effects from the kiss still lingered in my body. A knot had formed in the pit of my stomach and it refused to loosen.

_**Calm down or you'll only make it worse.**_ I sat down and tried to will my body into serenity. How could I have let that happen? Just last night I saw him in almost the same position with Sasha Dragomir. I felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over me.

Sasha. He had done almost the same thing with Sasha. How could I not have seen that? He was still getting pay back at me for what had happened. None of what had just happened because of me. I wasn't the type of girl Scorpius wanted.

I laid my head down on the table. The coolness of the wood soothed my flaming cheeks. My foot still throbbing with pain, I closed my eyes to hold back the tears of anger and hurt. This was still part of his little game. And I had fallen for it. Everything was a game to him. Well the game had gone too far this time. Scorpius Malfoy had played with fire and he was about to learn what it's feels like to get burned.

Scorpius

The cold stone of the wall felt good against my fevered skin. I didn't know what that was that just happened. But whatever it was left my body hard and strained. I could still taste her on my lips; still feel her soft lips pressed to mine. Her soft moans and whimpers rang out in my ears.

Bloody hell! Weasley shocked the hell out of me. One simple kiss to prove a point had turned into a full out snog session. I had never expected Rose to kiss me back but when she did…god I lost it. The timid strokes of her tongue. The boldness of her hands. The small marks on my shoulder stung with and erotic pain and I felt myself grow harder. With a groan, I slid down the wall to the floor. Maybe that girl wasn't as innocent as I had originally thought. No shy little virgin could act like that. Rose Weasley had a way of leaving me burning and wanting more and that was new for me. A thousand kisses from Sasha or any other girl could never compare to that one kiss.

_**Get a grip. This is Weasley for bloody sakes!**_ I closed my eyes and rubbed my now pulsing temples. The voice was right though. It _**was**_ Weasley. And all that kiss was, was pent up anger and sexual frustration. I was still keyed up from the night before with Sasha and Weasley had been asking for it. Yes. That was it. I ran a hand- I noted that they were shaking- through my hair. Rose was a way for me to vent out what had happened with Sasha. Things had gotten a little out of hand but hey now Weasley knew what kind of game she was playing. This wasn't the silly game we had started first year. No, this was hard core.

I waited for my body to cool down. After twenty minutes I was still stiff as a bored and seething with frustration. _**I need to vent this out.**_ I got up and let my feet go. Where I was going was familiar so I let my brain shut down. That was good. With my brain on sleep I couldn't think of how soft Rose was. How hot that kiss was. How hard I now was. _**Great way to blank out prat. **_Gritting my teeth to keep a juice curse from escaping, I made my way down to the dungeons.

Even though I was Head Boy, being in my old common room would help me think. And I didn't want to risk the chance of going to the Head Dorms and find Weasley there or run the risk of killing her dumb fuzz ball. _**Great! Now that bitch is gunna keep me from my own dorm. **_I was shaking from all the emotions bottled up inside of me. If I didn't vent them out soon I would explode on anyone or anything that moved the wrong way.

Once inside, I searched the dark common room for the one person that could help.

"Hey Scorpius! What is the Head Boy doing slumming with us?" Zeke gave me a friendly slap on the back.

I felt a slight tick in my jaw. My best mate had no clue how close I was to losing it. "Have you seen Sasha?" my voice was a low growl.

Zeke's smile faded. His face grew weary and he said, "She's in her dorm last time I checked."

I pushed passed him and headed to the girl's dorm wing. Boys couldn't get up the stairs to the girl's rooms so I would have to shout to her. That wasn't something I was looking forward to.

Fate was on my side however. A little brunette first year was walking down the steps as I approached the staircase. "Hey, is Sasha Dragomir up there?" my voice was more callous than I wanted it to be. Scaring the poor girl would be counterproductive at this point. Trying to soften my voice I tried again. "Could you tell me where Sasha is?" I flashed my heart melting smile and leaned on the wall.

The girls eyes flared and a blush stained her cheeks. "Um she's up there sleeping still." She twirled her hair in such an absent minded way I had a feeling she didn't even know she was doing it.

"Could you pass a message for me?" not waiting to hear her agree, I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Tell Sasha that Scorpius wants her to meet him at the usual spot and to not keep him waiting. She'll know what you mean. Go tell her now."

I spun on my heels and walked to the exit. My temper was controlled but not tamed. Oh no, not tamed. I blanked out and let my feet walk the familiar path to the dungeon tower. My fourth year I had started using this as a place to enjoy a tryst or two with the random girls I shagged. Most recently, Sasha was the main one I brought up with me. The others had been freaked about the chains and the dungeon cells. Sasha found them thrilling and had on more than one occasion asked me to chain her up. Sasha like being dominated and controlled. That's why I wanted her right now. She wouldn't mind the pain I was surely going to dish out.

I wasn't in the top of the tower for long before I heard delicate footsteps hurrying up the stone stairs. Sasha rounded the corner panting and smiling. "I knew you would want to finish what we started." She slowly untied the sash of her robe-obviously she hadn't wanted to take the time to get dressed-and walked over to me. Her green silk robe parted and a black lacey baby doll nighty was visible to me. It stop mid-thigh and was completely see through except for the black silk that covered her breasts. Through the material I could see she wore a matching thong that looked to have little ribbons on the side that held it together.

"I guess that's why you chose that to wear to bed." I leaned on the wall and watched her; moving like a deadly panther as she stalked her prey.

A sly smile danced on her lips. "You don't like it?"

I shrugged. "Seems stupid since I plan on taking it off of you."

"Then what are you doing just standing there?"

As I pulled her against me I let my mind shut down and numbed my senses.

**Rose**

Sitting and sulking wasn't doing anything but simmering my temper. I was still pissed as hell and no matter of reading could calm me. The pain in my foot was dulled but still constant. My anger at Scorpius wasn't fading and the aftershock of it was leaving me jumpy. With a sigh, I closed the book on Charms and got up from the table. It was close to noon and lunch would be served. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of food. My stomach was still in knots from that kiss.

I felt my face heat up at the memory. Scorpius had had his hands and mouth all over me and I had let him. The feel of his warm rough hands caressing my skin still lingered and let a tingle of pleasure. The thought should have disgusted me. True, I was guilty of letting my hands go as they please. His chest had been corded with muscles and his hair had been so soft. I shook my head to clear away the images once again. _**Get over it. He was just getting pay back and it went too far.**_

My anger bubbled up again. _**I need to go vent. **_With a deep breath I scurried out of the library as fast as my injured leg would let me and headed out of the castle. Students were scattered in little groups. I waved to people I knew. I spotted my brother under a tree with his friends and an arm around a pretty little blond. The girl was laughing at something he'd said and playing with one of her pale curls. _**Well go Hugo. **_

I smiled, proud of my little brother and kept on my walk. The target of my mission was nowhere in sight. Catching sight of Sabrina, I hurried over to her. "Hey have you seen Evee?"

Sabrina nodded and said, "She's down by the Black Lake. I was just with her so she should still be there."

"Thanks." I hugged her briefly and ran towards the lake. Sure enough, Evee was by the bank. She was laying on a blue towel and wearing jean shorts and a white camisole that was rolled up to just under her chest. Dark black sunglasses covered her eyes and headphones were in her eyes. No doubt she was listening to music on blast with her muggle device. I walked over to her relaxing area and stood over her.

"Whoever you are, you are blocking my sun."

I nudged her arm. She grumbled then pulled her glasses down to the tip of her nose, staring at me over the rim. "Rose, I love ya girly but… Rose what's wrong?"

_**Of course she knows. **_I plopped down next to her. "I am having a break down."

Evee sat up and pushed her glasses up on her head. "What happened?"

Nerves caught up with me. I looked out at the water and saw the water ripple from the various life living under the surface. After taking a deep breath I said, "I slapped Scorpius Malfoy." Silence followed and I turned to look at Evee. Her blue eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped in shock.

Evee cleared her throat and replied. "You mean that as a metaphor right? Like you verbally slapped him?" her eyes searched mine for a moment before I answered. "No I really slapped him. Across his face,"

"How in the hell did that happen?"

I explained the whole story to her. Starting with the incident last night with Sasha and how I had really hurt my foot. I told her how Scorpius had tricked me out of spending time with Robert for his revenge.

"For Christ sakes Rose!" Evee shouted, her thick Brooklyn, New York accent coming through. "Do you have a fucking death wish?"

"Hey, weren't you the one telling me to stand up for myself more?"

"Yeah, stand up for yourself, not get yourself killed. That boy is insane."

I placed my face in my hands and groaned. "Evee, there is more."

"What else is there?"

In a faint whisper: "I kissed him"

"YOU WHAT!"

I flinched back, still keeping my face covered. "God Rose, What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look Evee, I didn't mean for this to happen. My temper got the better of me."

I heard Evee sigh. "God. Your family and tempers. I could barely deal with James. Now it seems everyone has it. First Albus and now you."

Hearing my cousin's name sent a chill down my spine. "Please don't tell Al. He would go bloody nuts."

"What do you think I have a death wish now? Like hell I'll tell Albus. He already has issues with me I don't understand."

I peeked at her through my fingers. "What should I do?"

Running a hand through her hair she said, "Stay the night in the Ravenclaw dorms. Give him some space."

"Then I'm hiding. If I hide, he wins."

"You are playing a very dangerous game Rosie."

"Yeah, I know." I lean on her shoulder and tried to relax when she began stroking my hair and humming. For once, her soft voice didn't sooth me. Evee was right. I had managed to keep myself out of this silly game till this year and now because of my stupid pride and determination to prove Scorpius Malfoy and any other person that says I can't do something wrong, I was stuck as a player too.

"Rose," Evee whispered to me. "Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

I straightened up and looked out at the water. "At first he was kissing me. I had taunted him and he wanted to prove a point I guess. But after a moment I started to kiss him back." I turned back to Evee. Her face was solemn as her eyes studied mine. "What?"

She licked her lips and gave a slight cough to clear her throat. These actions seemed as ways to give her time to think over her next words. "Are you attracted to him, Rose?"

I gave an unlady-like snort at her question. "Are you bloody mad? We are talking about Scorpius Malfoy at the moment in case you have forgotten."

"I know who he is. You two have been dancing around each other for seven years. I hate to tell you but I saw something like this coming."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't help it. "How in the bloody hell can you say that?"

"Look. Malfoy is extremely sexy. Don't give that look you know he is." I shifted my sarcastic glare to the ground. Evee continued. "All his teasing and jokes, well it kinda seems like foreplay to me."

"Eves, it's not like that at all."

"Then explain to me why you kissed him back"

_**I can't, because I can't explain it myself. **_"I-I've never been kissed before. I just reacted." A sudden though hit me. "That bastard stole my first kiss!"

Evee let out a pearl of laughter and hugged me closer. "You are a pit, Rosie."

Despite my new anger, I smirked. "Can we change topics now?"

Evee chuckled softly and nodded. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

As the day drew on my, temper began to fade. Evee had kept my mind on other things and hadn't mentioned Malfoy's name the rest of our time at the lake. Albus had turned up at one point. We didn't tell him about "the incident", which Evee and I had deemed it. We chatted about classes and Quidditch. After a bit, Al seemed to grow uncomfortable and left us to hunt up his team.

"Albus is very weird Rose." Evee stated as we headed to the Ravenclaw common room. I had decided to spend some time with my house mates before heading to my dorm to bury myself in studying. I stopped and turned to look at her. "Have you only just realized this?"

Evee rolled her eyes. "No but," she sighed and waved her hand in the air. "He just seems weird around me now."

"You're paranoid Evee."

As I spoke, the staircase Evee and I were currently standing on began to shift and detach itself from the wall it was fixed to. I grabbed on to the stone railing to keep myself steady. You would think after seven years we would have known better than to stand on a set of stairs for too long. Once it locked itself into its new position, we ran up to the landing.

"Do you know how we can get to Ravenclaw tower now?" Evee asked.

"Yeah, if we head down this hall here it should take us close and maybe a staircase will be set there." We set off down the corridor. Dinner was now over and random students were heading back to their house dorms. As we were about to turn a corner the voice of my enemy caused me to stop and hold Evee back.

"You and Olivia are very annoying." Scorpius was saying.

"Hey, I love her." I heard Zeke Bole say. "And all the shit you do with Sasha is plain stupid."

My heart tightened at the mention of Scorpius and Sasha and I mentally chastened myself for it.

"Look, Sasha is a way for me to have fun with no strings attached. She's just some girl I can shag and forget about till I want her again."

"Malfoy is such a pig." Evee whispered behind me. I nodded and focused back on their conversation.

"You think that but I'm not too sure she does."

I heard Scorpius give an exasperated sigh. "It's not my fault she has her head in the clouds."

"You're messed up my friend. Why don't you try to have a normal relationship with a girl? Why not Weasley?"

I cringed as Scorpius let out a laugh. "And you just said I was messed up. Look Weasley is a play toy, nothing more."

"Bollix. You told me you two gat pretty hot and heavy earlier."

I felt my stomach roll. Had he told everyone? Was the entire Slytherin house laughing at me now?

"That was a way to fuck with her head. Weasley is way too mouthy for her own good."

"I'd watch that mate. What if Weasley gets to good at the game and she ends up the one pulling you along."

"Please Sasha has a better chance at tying me down."

"From what you said, Rose Weasley is quite the seductress."

"That little cheeky redhead couldn't seduce me if she tried."

My whole body tightened. Scorpius had just put the nails in his own coffin. I now had my way of getting pay back for all these years of torment and harassment. He didn't believe I could be as seductive as Sasha Dragomir? Well this was one challenge I couldn't blow off.

"Evee, let's go." I whispered to her as I pulled her back down the corridor. We found a staircase that led to Ravenclaw and after running up the steps we were safe in the familiar common room.

"God. The way Malfoy talks about women is absolutely disturbing." Evee stretched out on the dark blue couch. I stood near the fireplace watching the flames dance before me as I plotted my first attack. "Um Rose, what are you thinking about?"

I turned to look at my best friend with my mischievous Weasley grin in place. "Oh no. I know that look. Rose what are you plotting?"

"That stupid Slytherin thinks I can't mess with his head well he has another thing coming."

"Oh lord. Rose don't do this. Let this one go. It can only end in tears."

"Yeah his."

Evee sat up. "This is not a way to get pay back Rose."

"That bloody arse has messed with my head for years. Now it's my turn."

Evee sighed. "I'm not gunna be able to talk you out of this am I?"

"Nope." I popped my P and smiled.

"You Weasley/Potters and your stubbornness." Evee shook her head. "When does this plan start?"

**And that is the end of chapter four. Scorpius didn't have a lot of his POV in this one but it needed to be focused more on Rose. Now that the original plot is set things are gunna get very funny and extremely steamy for our two leads. Please review and tell me what you think. And thanks to all of the reads that have reviewed and added Never Back Down to their faves. I live for you guys.**


	5. The Art of Seduction

**Scorpius**

I listened to the soft shuffling from out in the common room as I got ready for classes. It had been at least three weeks since the incident in the corridor and ever since then my red-headed roommate had taken to avoiding me again. She always left early in the mornings and came back just before curfew like before. We didn't speak at all in class and when we have to patrol together, more often than not Weasley and I will split up and search different sides of the castle.

What had happened a few weeks ago must have gotten through to her. She knew what kind of game she was playing now and had chosen to lay down and admit defeat. After I had left Zeke that night, I had gone straight back to our dorm. The state of the dorm when I had returned left a huge grin on my face. The door to Weasley's room was open and it was clear she wasn't in said room. From the open doorway I could tell her truck and some draws were open; pieces of clothing hung from the edges showing that clothes had been grabbed in a hurry. The black fur ball was gone too. From all the evidence, I gathered Weasley had decided to hide at her old dorm for the night. She was hiding from _me_. _**One point for me.**_

I ran my gel-covered fingers through me blond hair a few times then shook it a little to give it a 'styled messy' look and grabbed my black cloak. I gave myself one last once over. The white collar of my crisp school shirt showed over the black green trimmed jumper with the crest of Slytherin over the left side of my chest. My black uniform pants were freshly pressed by the house elves. With a nod of approval to my reflection, I fastened my cloak and gave my hair one last finger-comb. It was quiet out in the common room so I was guessing that Weasley had left as always to go to breakfast. I shut the lights off in the bathroom and walked out.

Then stopped dead in my tracks.

Weasley was lounging on the blue love seat with one leg bent up and the other hanging off the edge. The position was relaxed and normal. If she wasn't in her damned uniform skirt and if it wasn't scrunched up around the middle of her thigh, giving me a perfect clear view of her creamy toned leg. One hand was rested on her bent knee holding up a book she seemed to be lost in since she hadn't stirred when I entered the room. The white blouse she wore was slightly parted showing the smallest hint of the round curve of her breast. Her hair was twisted and clipped up so that a few inches of the red curls fell over it, and some had fallen out completely to frame her face.

I was speechless. It was a shock to just see the girl. But to see her like this? Bloody hell, the shock went straight to my cock and hardened the traitorous appendage to a rock solid state. Shifting slightly to give myself more room, I cleared my throat. Weasley's blue eye glanced away from her book and focused on me.

"Oh, good morning Malfoy." She smiled and sat up, straightening her skirt. "You were taking so long I was beginning to think I would have to go down to breakfast on my own."

_**What in bloody hell?**_ "Um, you could have left without me. You have every other day." She was up to something. I just knew it. Her eyes were glittering with mischief and her smile was teasing. The way her lips curved and her eyes were slightly closed had that Weasley air of trouble to come. _**Stay on your toes.**_

"Yeah, about that," my cock gave a small jerk at the sight of her pink tongue as it snaked out to wet her rose glossed lips. "What happened a few weeks ago was, well…we need to forget about it. I mean we were both pissed off at one another. You ticked me off. I pushed your buttons." She waved her hand in the air as if she wanted to brush away the memories. "Stress and anger can be a bad combo. So what do you say, forgotten?" she held out her small dainty hand to me.

I simply just stared at her. What was this girl playing at? For the past three weeks she had ignored, avoided, and snubbed me and until this moment I hadn't noticed how mad I was about it. Now, entirely out of the blue, she wanted to wipe our kiss from her mind. Well if she wanted it forgotten she could block it, or wipe it out completely with a spell, but I sure as hell wasn't. No I was going to replay those few heated moments over and over in my head to ensure they were never forgotten. _**Like you haven't been doing that for the past three weeks in the first place.**_ I clench my teeth so tight I felt my jaw pop.

Weasley was still waiting with her out stretched hand and her I'm-plotting-something smile was set into her face. Slowly, I raised my handed to hers. The moment our hands touch, a current of energy racked through my body, setting my nerves off like live-wires.

"Forgotten." I whispered, not trusting my voice.

She nodded and stood up. "Good, now that that's all settled and done with, why don't we go get some breakfast." As she spoke she flitted around the room, grabbing various books and rolls of parchment. She put on a jumper with her house crest and draped her cloak over her arm. "Shall we?"

I snatched my school bag and followed her out of the dorm. "So, what made you want to forget?" I glance at her from out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were trim in a think black line and blue eye shadow dusted her eyelids. Royal blue met grey as our eyes lock on each other. "Well, since we have to be around one another everyday and have to work together in Potions it seemed silly to give you the silent treatment."

_**That's innocent enough.**_ We didn't speak as we walked down the corridors. Weasley was humming softly to herself seeming to be in a good mood this morning. Being still half asleep myself, I relished the silence and quiet. This would be the worst time to try and start a conversation. One little word could set me off in one of my moods and the whole day would be ruined.

Weasley was walking a little ahead of me and I had a full view of her back side. Her hips swayed with the movements of her steps. I was so distracted by her sweet little rear I didn't notice we had reached the steps. Next thing I know, I'm headed face first down the stair case.

"Aresto Momentum!" I heard Weasley yell.

I was frozen in mid-air for a moment before hitting the ground not as hard as I would have, but it was enough to knock the wind out of me. Weasley rushed over to my side.

"You need to watch where you step, Malfoy. What if I wasn't here?"  
><em><strong> I wouldn't have fallen in the first place. <strong>_"I just slipped, Weasley," I said.

She gave me a cheeky grin. "No wonder we beat you last year, with a Seeker as clumsy as you." She got up and kept walking towards the Great Hall.

"I thought we called a truce Rosebud?" I shouted after her.

She turned and batted her long eyelashes. "And I thought I told you not to call me that. Seems both of us need to learn to listen."

Weasley spun on her heels and sauntered into to the Great Hall.

_**Well at least she had some of that Weasley fire back.**_

Professor Slughorn was prattling on about how to brew a batch of Liquid Death. Since I had mastered that potion already I was not inclined to pay attention. Weasley however, was diligently scribbling on a piece of parchment. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the quick strokes of her quill at they danced across the parchment. To my knowledge, this particular potion was mastered by her as well since we were the only one to get it right on the first try last year. But of course the little nerd would still feel the need to take notes.

Weasley lifted her head and set down her quill. Ever so smoothly, she quietly rolled the small piece of parchment she had been writing on. Stretching her arms up over her head and then behind her back, Weasley skillfully dropped the parchment on the table behind us. Her sneaky little stretched had caused her jumper and shirt to rise up a few inches and a strip of her bare skin was flashed.

A small burst of laughter behind me drew my attention away from the demur bit of naked skin. The laughter had come from Dawes, and I turned to see what she was laughing at. The brunette had the parchment in her hands and was covering her smiling mouth trying to keep from laughing it seemed.

"Is everything alright Evee?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Um, yes sir. Sorry about the interruption." She answered in her American accent. She shot a look to Weasley and shook her head smiling. Weasley beamed back at her and turned back in her seat.

_**Those two are up to something.**_ I thought as I turned back around. I noticed Potter was glancing back and for between his cousin and her friend. The guy obviously had no clue what was going on either and shook his head in frustration.

Slughorn shrugged and continued with his lecture. Class creped on and Dawes little outburst was, for the moment, forgotten. My eye lips grew heavy and slowly started to close. A loud thump jerked my awake sending my notebook and pieces of parchment to the floor. My Potions book was on the floor with the rest of my supplies. With a sigh, I reached down to grab my things. The book was easy to grab but a few pieces of parchment hand slipped under the table. I go off of my stool and crouched down to get them.

As I was reaching, Weasley shifted in her seat and the skirt of her uniform rode up her thigh; high up on her thigh. I jerked and slammed my head into the table. As stars dance across my vision her legs crossed, showing even more of her lushes skin. My mouth went dry and I had the sudden urge to reach out and stroke the flesh that was exposed to me. _**Oh for the love of Merlin!**_ A slim hand appeared on the thigh and began running manicured fingertips over the same skin I was itching to touch. Weasley shifted again causing the skirt to fall back into place.

A pair of blue eyes locked onto mine. "Is everything ok, Malfoy?"

_**No, I'm hard as a rock and all I can think about is running my hands up your skirt till I hit that sweet spot between your legs. **_"Yeah, just picking up my stuff."

She nodded then her face disappeared back over the edge of the table. I quickly gathered everything that had fallen and got back to my seat. Weasley was sitting peacefully in her seat. The girl had no clue I had been ogling her from under the table. Thank Merlin for that. Poor girl had hide from me for three weeks because of a kiss; a very hot steamy kiss, but still a kiss. If she knew everything I was picturing in my head she would run screaming back home. A girl like Rose Weasley couldn't handle a guy like me. She liked her guys to be sweet and soft spoken, like that tosser Robert Bones. Hard core rough hate sex was so over her head. As Sasha had said so many times before: _'It's perfect____that your initials are S and M. Matches your sex life perfectly.'_

Class ended soon after. Weasley grabbed her things and put them in her bag. Dawes came up to the table. "Ready baby girl?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She turned and looked at me. "Oh Malfoy, you forgot to grab your notebook."

I glanced down and sure enough my notebook was on the floor by Weasley's stool. "Oh um, thanks." I reached down and grabbed it. My hand barely grazed her leg. The touch was so fleeting I wasn't so sure if she even felt it. She must not have since she didn't jump and screech at me. The brief contact sent a zap of energy through me. My mind flashed the images of the smooth skin of her thighs. The creamy color of them.

The front of my pants had tented out from my over active imagination. To keep Weasley and Dawes from spying the erection I pulled my cloak closed and held my books in front of me. "See you around," I said quickly and hurried from the classroom.

You would think after sitting through hours of classes my epic hard-on would cool off and go down but of course that wasn't the case. My mind kept drifting back to the fiery red-head and her delicious looking legs. I'd catch glimpses of her on the way to classes or hear her voice from a distance. The girl wasn't right in the head. She had gone from pretending I don't existed to tormenting me by flashing the smallest but most tempting amount of skin.

Now thanks to her I was hard as a diamond and there seemed to be no release from the building pressure. For the past three weeks she had haunted almost every thought I had. Night and day, although the nights were the worst. When I lay alone in my bed, staring at the ceiling, imaging my fingers skimming over her creamy skin. Wreaking havoc with her perfect, auburn curls. Memorizing every curve of her body. Her body over me. Under me. My body sliding deeply into hers…

I cut off the thought at once. What in the bloody hell was wrong with me. How Weasley could be doing this. I had countless other girls far more attractive and willing to take a tumble with me. So why would the one girl I truly hated be the one haunting my thoughts?

"You look like you've swallowed goblin piss." Zeke stated when I joined him for lunch.

"Just having a bad day," I replied sharply.

"A real bad one I'd say."

I looked up at my dark haired friend. His hair was the color of ebony and his eyes were a strange amethyst color. His skin was bronzed from him constantly being in the sun. Olivia had said once we looked like complete negatives of each other just like our personalities. But in my opinioned, that's what made us such great friends.

"So, after classes today want to go down to the pitch?" I asked to shift the topic from my bad day.

"We can't. I think Ravenclaw has it."

I cursed and sighed. Now Weasley was interfering with Quidditch. I couldn't really blame her though. As I recall her beast mate Dawes was captain of the house team. How the little American had gotten the first practice of the year away from Potter was beyond me.

"Sides," Zeke continued. "I'm helping Olivia with her Herbology essay. Man that Professor Longbottom is nuts. Five rolls of parchment on the uses of gilly weed. Olivia is freaking out."

"You are choosing a girl over your best mate?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled and took a bite out of the cake that was sitting on his plate.

I sighed and looked around the Great Hall. I knew who I was searching the crowed for and wanted to beat myself over the head because of it. Once I spotted Weasley a dull red haze came over my vision. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Dawes was on one of her side talking to one of the Scamander twins. On the other was that fucking Bones bastard. He and Weasley had their head close together, talking about Merlin knows what. Weasley seemed to be hanging on the tosser's every word.

Weasley turned suddenly to face her friend-it seemed Dawes had tapped her shoulder to gain her attention. The two moved closer and the brunette Ravenclaw whispered something in Weasley's ear. Then those deep blue pools locked on me. Her hands reached up and tugged at the buttons on her blouse. I swallowed to try and get rid of the lump that had formed in my throat. Then my heart stopped. The little minx graced me with a slow sexy wink then pressed he self closer to Bones. He looked at her with fire in his lustful eyes.

My head started reeling. _**Is she taunting me?**_ No, that wasn't Weasley's game. She didn't tease and flirt. The girl was the picture of innocence for bloody sakes. This wasn't right.

"Hey Scor, what are you staring at?"

_**A fucking bastard who is two second away from losing his eyeballs. **_"Nothing." I tried the rest of lunch to ignore Weasley but my eyes always seemed to find her. Once she had her head rested on Bone's shoulder. Then she was leaning back to speak to Scamander around Dawes. Another time she was turned to speak with a boy at the Gryffindor table. All the while she was playing with her shirt buttons or pulling at her tie.

Since when had she become so popular with the males at this school? The only members of the opposite sex she spoke to were members of her family. Now she was chatting up a storm with at least three different guys. And they all stared at her as if the words coming from her fully pink lips held the secrets of the world.

"Scorpius, what in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I ignored him and watched as Weasley lean up and whisper something in the Hufflepuff boy's ear.

I clenched my jaw to keep from grinding my teeth together.

"Ahhh." I turned and looked at Zeke. He was smirking and shaking his head at me. "So Weasley's got you in this dark cloud."

"No, why would you say that?"

"Cuz you're shooting fucking daggers at Robert Bones and I don't think it's because he got a better grade than you."

I glared at him then turned back to Weasley._** Did he have his fucking arm around her? **_"I'm looking around and you happened to catch the moment when my eyes were-"

"Undressing Rose Weasley with your eyes and plotting to kill Bones."

I sighed and looked at him. "I really like Olivia."

That caught him off guard. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I would no doubt lose her friendship if I happened to punch her boyfriend in the face cuz the sod won't keep him mouth shut."

He laughed and shook his head. "Fine alright. No more talking." And like the dork he was, Zeke locked his lips with an invisible key and tossed it over his shoulder.

I shook my head and picked at the rest of my lunch. I wasn't going to let her get to me. If the little flower wanted to be seductive, she was going to see some skills first hand.

After I'd finished the rest of the afternoon classes I headed to the library. Zeke had convinced me to study with him and Olivia. I walked through the bookcases till I found Zeke.

"Hey man," I greeted him. "Where's your girl?"

"She said she had to get something from her sister. She'll pop up soon." Zeke flipped through his textbook, not bothering to look up.

Ten minutes later, the pretty raven-haired Hufflepuff rushed over to our table. "God, I am so sorry. It took me forever to find Sophie. Honest to Merlin, I have no idea where that girl disappears too." She kissed Zeke then sat down next to him.

"Do you still think she has a secret boyfriend?" Zeke asked

I raised an eye brow. Sophie Fletcher was a fifth year and looked nothing like her older sister. Having known the girl since she first came to Hogwarts, Zeke and I both considered her to be a little sister. And in my eyes she would always be eleven. "Soph's too young for a boyfriend."

Zeke nodded. Olivia rolled her eyes. "She's about to be fifteen Scor. I was thirteen when Zeke and I got together."

Zeke smiled and put his arm around his girlfriend. "Yes, but this is Sophie."

"Now don't you two go big brother on her. She loves you both but I'm sure she'll hit you with a Bat-Bogey Hex if you scare off any of her boyfriends."

Both Z and I laughed. That was true enough. Sophie was a bit of a hellion.

"So where is the little minx?" Zeke asked.

"I have no clue. Like I said she disappears."

"Sounds like the brat might have a boyfriend," I commented.

Olivia waved her hand in the air; a silent command to let the matter drop. I cracked open my Mythical Creatures book and ignored the couple sitting across from me.

After an hour or so I couldn't stand to be in the same area of the castle as Z and Olivia let alone the same table. I said my good-byes and grabbed my things. As I was walking through the stacks of books a voice caught my attention.

"Where in the world do you come up with these things?" Weasley was asking an unseen person.

"Come on baby girl," I heard Dawes say. "You know it's a good idea. Plus it could help with well yeah." The girl laughed and I heard Weasley sigh. "That is true but really Eves?"

"Rose it's the perfect set up."

Weasley let out another sigh and said, "Yeah you are right."

"Of course I am," Dawes said with a laugh. "I'll see you later. Lysander asked me to help him with something."

"You really shouldn't have messed with him like that yesterday."

Dawes chuckled. "It was all for your benefit baby girl. I'll see you."

I waited a minute or two to make sure Dawes had left. This was the perfect time to show Weasley how real seduction worked. Slipping from the shadows, I saw her sitting at a table alone with books scattered and opened. She'd shed her cloak and jumper. Those fiery curls were down and swaying around her shoulders as she wrote in her notebook. I smiled to myself as I quietly approached.

She visibly jumped when I dropped my bag on her table. Her blue eyes shot daggers at me as if saying: 'Damn you to hell for disturbing me.' Her face reddened from either anger or embarrassment. After a moment her face softened and seemed almost welcoming.

"Well Malfoy, what do I owe this visit for?" her voice was sweet; stick sweet.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing on your half of the potion project," I replied just as sweetly.

"Just fine," she said back. She placed her crossed arms on the table and leaned on them. The action caused her chest to perk up and her slightly open blouse to flash a fare bit of her bosom. My eye focused on the exposed flesh for a moment then moved back to her face.

"Mind if I take a look?" _**At all of you?**_

"Not at all." She handed me her notebook and sat back in her chair.

I didn't really care about what she had written. I just wanted to stay here and set my plan in motion. Leaning back myself, I let my foot brush across hers. I saw her jump slightly but other than that there was no outward reaction. She was bare foot. I felt her toes through the fabric of my trousers. Keeping my eyes on her notebook, I slipped off my shoes and let my sock covered foot run up her smooth bare leg.

Weasley's face was serene. She merely sat there, her eyes fixed on mine with not a hint of annoyances. Hands folded in smoothly in her lap. Eyes unfocused and shallow. The girl could have been sitting in class zoning out for all the reaction she was showing. Frustration built up in my chest. This is the girl that turned as red as a beet if I so much as looked at her the wrong way. Now I was sensually touching her and nothing.

I stopped rubbing her calf with my foot and handed her back the notebook. "Looks good Rosebud."

Her face finally changed, not in the way I wanted it. Her lips curled up in a devilish smirk and her eyes had a dark glint to them. Her voice was mocking when she said. "Since you are done playing footsy with me, I will be heading back to the dorm." She got up and shoved books into her black school bag.

"Isn't that cheating Rosebud?" I asked, hiding my irritation.

She looked at me, truly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Mocking me in a sweet way. We agreed to be civil to one another didn't we?"

She set her bag down and leaned over the table. Her face was inches from mine. Her shirt open and her chest exposed. Her voice a soft whisper "Since you have persisted on calling me that ridiculous name I see no reason to be "civil" to you. Learn to play by the rules Malfoy. It might get you some points." She leaned back and walked away with a bounce in her step and a sashay to her hips.

This game was getting far too out of my hands.

**Rose**

Being back in my dorm I could finally let my guard down. The shivers I had held in as Malfoy stroked my skin racked my body. Keeping a calm head had been difficult. The minute he sat down at the table I knew I needed to out my body on high alert. His little foot play was much unexpected. The little caress was something I always associated with affection. Many a time, I had walked into the kitchen where my parents sat going over bills or things from work. I would see my dad rub his feet over my mum's leg. A silent message that he loved her. Even after years of marriage and two kids. I'd even seen Teddy do the same thing with Victoire. The happy couple was married last year and is now expecting a baby.

Just goes to prove how little Scorpius Malfoy knows about affection. He takes normal loving was and turns them into taunts and seductive ploys. A guy like that would never know how to truly treat someone he cared for. If the prat ever found a girl desperate enough to try. _**Hello Sasha Dragomir!**_ I smirked to myself and walked into the bathroom.

After my first day of seduction, I was completely wiped and needed to relax. A nice hot bath would do the trick. I turned on the water, let it get to the perfect tempurture and put the stopper in. I added soothing potions and French bath oils-a gift from Aunt Fleur-to the water. Letting the tub fill, I went to my bedroom and grabbed my towel and my ivory silk robe my dear cousin Nicky had given me for my birthday last year.

I walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. The humid air was filled with the smell of fresh green apples. Closing my eyes I let the familiar scent soothe my mind. The tub was full now. I stripped down and turned off the water. The hot water felt amazing.

After three weeks of "lessons", Evee finally gave me the go-ahead to start on my plan. My final lesson had been yesterday and it was by far the most awkward. During our little sessions my charming best friend had taken to using random guys that were in our year to demonstrate her tricks on how to seduce a guy. And yesterday she had used Lorcan, Lysander, and Albus.

Evee had asked the boys to join us in a study session in the library. While they walked off to find books, Evee and I stayed to set things up.

"Ok," Evee had begun. "During something like this, it's harder to get one-on-one attention."She paused and I nodded to let her know I was following. "So this is the time to use the novelty card."

"The what?" I asked.

She sighed and sat down across from me. "You want him to notice you. But when you're in a group, let him see that other guys notice you. Get their attention and keep it fixed on you." As she spoke, Evee had loosened her tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her school blouse.

"And remember what I told you before. Draw the attention to areas of interest." She played with the pendent hanging from her neck that laid just so on top of her chest.

I shook my head. "I still don't get that."

Evee gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on, you're out to seduce Scorpius Malfoy. You need to pull out the big guns. Guys like seeing cleavage and leg. And quit the blushing. Lord you are such a virgin."

The smile on her face took the sting out of the insult but I still felt the need to point out, "And so are you!"

"Yes but I'm not a blushing maiden of purity like you. I've done everything _**but **_lost my virginity."

I rolled my eyes. "So how did you learn all this stuff anyway?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"My cousin Kourtany. She lives in Manhattan and designs clothes, paints, and a whole bunch of other crazy stuff."

"So she teaches you all this?"

"No but she takes me out with her enough that I know how to catch someone's eye. Guy or girl."

I raised my eyebrow and Evee smiled. "My cousin like guys and girls."

I nodded. _**To each their own.**_ "So get other guys to pay attention to you but still keep your eye on the prize." She looked over and saw Lysander walking back to the table. "Like this." She whispered to me then louder, "Hey Lysander, can you help me with my Transfiguration homework?"

"Sure thing." They blond Ravenclaw sat down next to her and opened his book. The twins took after their mother in looks. Both have blond hair that curled and beautiful blue eyes. But while both were handsome, being raised around them my whole life they were just like cousins to me.

Evee looked up and nodded at me, a silent message that the lesson would now begin. Evee moved her chair closer to Lysander. He glanced over at her, his eyes on the fingertips that stroked the crystal hanging from her neck. They whispered and chuckled softly amongst themselves. Evee found little ways to touch and caress him. First, a hand on his forearm. Then, slide said hand up the arm and onto the shoulder. Rest your chin on his shoulder to get a better view of the book.

It still left me in awe how easily Evee could get a guy under her spell-no pun intended. I bet twenty galleons that Lysander would do anything for Evee at this moment. The boy was completely gone.

Albus was walking back to the table now, his arms full of books. Evee glanced over at him and caught his gaze. He stopped and watched as she leaned over and whispered something in Lysander's ear. Then, Evee turned back to my flabbergasted cousin, winked, and laid her head on Lysander's shoulder. Her eyes stayed on Albus the whole time, even as he walked over and sat next to me.

Albus looked flustered and somewhat irritated. He shook his head and buried himself in his books where he kept his attention most of the time. Occasionally, he would look up to watch Evee flirt with one of the twins. At eight, Albus announced he was going to bed and marched out of the library. The group broke up after that and Evee walked with me to my dorm part of the way.

"So what was that whole thing with Albus?" I asked

"I told you. Flirt with the others but keep one always in your sight," she answered.

"But why Albus?"

"He showed up at the right time. I wanted to show you the teasing wink thing." She took her hair out of the messy bun she had confined it in and shook it out. "What, you don't want me messing with your cousin?"

I knew she was teasing. Evee was like family, so of course nothing would come of her and one of my male cousins. "No it's not that. He just seemed annoyed, that's all."

"It's 'cause the guy doesn't like me. I bug him for some stupid reason." Before I could say anything she turned and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you. I think you're ready to try out your new skills."

"You mean it?" I asked in excitement.

She nodded and I hugged her again. "I'm so glad you got over trying to talk me out of this."

"I know when to give up with you." She laughed and headed in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower.

Thinking about all the things Evee had taught me throughout the day had been stressful. Keeping a calm somber face around Malfoy had added to that stress load. When I put my new skills into play though, the stress was worth it.

When walking to the Great Hall for lunch, I spotted Robert talking to some first years from his house. I still felt bad over the whole ditching him thing. We hadn't spoken much since either. But with everything I was trying with Malfoy, it felt wrong to pull Robert along like that.

"Malfoy is coming," Evee whispered to me. "Ask Bones to eat lunch with us."

I looked at her skeptically. "Why?"

She sighed. "You'll see. Now stop doubting me and go ask." She gave me a hard shove in Robert's direction.

With one deep breath, I made my way over to Robert. The first years he was helping walked off just as I approached. They were both giggling and whispering how cute Robert was. I smiled and said, "Glad you are doing such a good job as a prefect."

Robert turned and smiled at me. "Well, getting the approval of the Head Girl is the best thing a prefect can ask for."

I laughed with him. "I'm really sorry about that day a few weeks ago. And the fact I haven't made it up to you."

He shrugged. "You're Head Girl. You have a job to do."

I smiled to hide my wince. Robert still thought Malfoy had dragged me off to talk to our Headmistress. "So," I asked in a husky voice. "Can I take that rain-check now?"

Robert's face lit up. He was such a handsome guy. His eyes were kind and gentle. Not like Malfoy's. His were cold and mocking. Robert's smile was nice to. So warm and open. When Malfoy smiled, his face was full of dark sensual secrets.

_**Stop comparing the two. **_My brain was fried from Scorpius overload.

"I'd love to eat lunch with you," Robert said.

It took me a minute to remember what he was talking about. "Oh yay." I sounded like an over excited first year. My voice was high and squeaky with chipperness. Clearing my throat, I walked with him in the Great Hall.

Not many kids were in the Great Hall. With the weather starting to get cold, most students grabbed something to eat then went outside. I spotted my brother talking to our cousins, Lily, Molly, and Lucy. Another person I hadn't talked too much. I still haven't asked him who the girl was he had been sitting with.

"Hey Robert, I need to ask my brother something. Go sit by Evee and I'll be right over."

He nodded and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. I walked over to my brother.

"Hey Hugo." I hugged him around the neck and kissed the top of his head. "Hey to you three as well."

My cousins laughed and each gave me a warm greeting. My brother wasn't so warm. "Rose, will you quit." He pulled my arms away from his neck. I saw his ears turn the famous bright Weasley red.

"Sorry."

Hugo sighed. "It's fine." He stood up then. Even though I was two years older than my baby brother, like many of the men in my family, he topped me by a good six inches. I looked up at him and smiled. "I have a question for you."

He looked at me cautiously. "What is it?"

"A few weeks ago, I saw you sitting under a tree with a cute little blond." Hugo's face turned bright red. "What's your question Rose?" he asked in a guarded tone.

"I just wanted to know who she was."

"We were asking him the same thing." Molly piped up. I looked over at my young cousin. She and her sister were a perfect mix of their parents. My Aunt Avery was brunette and had soft green eyes. Her daughters had light brown hair with Weasley red highlights. Both had my Uncle's blue eyes.

"He won't tell us." Lucy chimed in, pouting.

"Really now?" I looked back at my brother. "So Hugo, who is she?"

"Mind your own business Rose. Why does everyone in this family have to be in each other's lives all the time?" He brushed past me and stalked out the hall.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Lucy asked.

I looked over at Lilly. Hugo and Lilly were very much like me and Albus. Both seemed to lean on the other. "Will you tell me Lils?"

She shook her head. "I promised Rose."

I nodded and said good-bye. Robert had taken a seat next to Evee, leaning just enough space between them for me. I slipped in and poured myself a cup of pumpkin juice.

"How is your brother?" Robert asked.

"He's up to something," I said with a sigh.

Evee laughed. "Every male in your family is always up to something."

I laughed with her and let the matter drop. I focused my attention on what Robert was telling me. It seems he had a soft spot for dragons. My Uncle Charlie was one of his heroes in fact. I smiled at the joy in his eyes as he discussed the possibility of studying dragons in Romania after we graduated. So this passionate on a topic always mesmerized me. I loved to dabble in different things so I never really found my gift.

A slight tap on my shoulder drew my attention. I turned to Evee. "Malfoy is staring at you. Remember; keep him in your sights. Let him see others want you." I glanced over and caught Malfoy's grey eyes. Suddenly it was hard for me to catch my breath. I pulled at the top buttons of my blouse to try and relieve the pressure. _**Don't freak out. Do something. Remember what Evee did. Merlin, what had she done? **_Then it hit me. Letting a smile ease across my face, I gave Malfoy a teasing wink, then turned my attention back to Robert. I even moved closer to him to make the scene look more intimate. Suddenly, I left relaxed. Robert had the same awe struck look guys got when they looked at Evee. I had no idea what I was saying but Robert was hanging on every word.

I loved the feeling. I was flirting with a carefree air. I got Lysander's attention from Evee. I even got the attention of Ian. The feeling of being wanted was so intoxicating. I felt free and bubbly. I was a whole new Rose.

Everything had turned out perfect today.

The water in my bath was cooling off and would soon turn cold. Quickly washing my body and hair, I pulled the stopper and got out. After being in hot water, the air was chilled and sent shiver throughout my body. I dried myself off and slipped on my robe. The thin garment of silk did next to nothing at creating warmth. The soon I got into be the better.

Feeling relaxed, with closed eyes, I walked out into the common room. The air was warm from fire burning in the hearth. Wait, I hadn't lit a fire. I stopped dead. _**Please let me be wrong. **_I opened my eyes a saw the shocked stare of Scorpius Malfoy. He was sitting in the overstuffed green arm chair, a book in his hand.

_**Merlin help me! **_"I didn't know you were back." I pulled the lapels of my robe tighter around my body.

"I got back a little over an hour ago."

Had I really been in the bath that long? "Oh." _**Get to your room. Go.**_ "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night." I made a dash for my room.

"So you're turning shy on me again eh?"

I stopped. Turning to look at him, I was suddenly not embarrassed by my near nakedness. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have been a flirty little minx all day, and now you want to go back to shy little Rosebud." He smirked. "You, my dear, confuse the hell out of me."

_**Use this against him. **_"I was merely tired. But if you want to stay and chat." I walked over to the love seat and sat down. The robe fell open, exposing my bare legs. A thrill of triumph went through me as I saw his eyes roam over them. His eyes went back up to mine. They burned for me. He had the same look as he had the day he kissed me. Frustration of the acutest kind. "You look like you want to kiss me Malfoy."

He blinked in shock. "What makes you think that?" his voice sounded like dry leaves.

I got up and walked over to stand in front of the fireplace. He watched my every move; like a lion stalking its prey. "You had the same look on your face when you kissed my three weeks ago."

I saw him swallow. Twice. "I thought we were gunna forget that?"

"Oh, I could never forget that kiss." I slowly made my way towards him. "I think about it all the time." My voice had dropped to a husky whisper.

"R –really?" his hands gripped the arms of the chair.

"Oh yes. I think about the way your lips felt against mine. How your fingers left burning trails on my skin. The taste of you on my lips." I was right in front of him now. He made a small twitch, as if he wanted to touch me. "Is that what you want? Do you want to kiss me, Scorpius?" I let his name roll across my tongue slowly.

He swallowed again. And in the faintest whisper, he said, "Yes."

I straightened away from him. "That's what I thought." I headed by for my room.

"Rose." My name came out in a soft moan. I didn't turn around. "Night, Scorpius." I walked into my room and shut the door. My breath came in gasps now. My head was spinning.

Scorpius Malfoy had wanted to kiss me.


	6. A Trip to Hogsmeade

**Well here is chapter six. I know it has been a while since I updated but my computer had a melt down and every document I have every written was wiped clear. So I had to start all over. Thanks to all the reviews. I really enjoy what my readers think. Now enjoy.**

_**Rose**_

I awoke to soft little paws batting my face. Mystic gave an I'm-starving-please-feed-me meow and licked my cheek. I didn't feel like getting up at the moment. So I turned away and laid on my side. Mystic didn't like that I was ignoring her. She pounced on my head and continued to bat my nose with her paws.

"Alright, I'm awake now. You win," I grouned. She meowed her reply and jumped down to the floor. "Sometimes I wonder who is who's master."

I got up and stretched. My spine popped back into place with loud cracks. As I poured food into Mystic's bowl she weaved in and out between my legs. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep. I looked over at the clock on my side table. It was 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning.

7 o'clock. _**I almost forgot.**_

Today was the first trip to Hogsmeade. Evee had asked me to come by Ravenclaw tower early before we went down for breakfast. "Well cat, you might have just helped me out."

She meowed again then went back to eating. I still had two hours before I had to meet Evee. I had time to take a shower and wake myself up fully. I could even get dressed for the day in the village. It cut the chance of running it Malfoy if I came back to get ready. Evee would most likely be getting ready as she had her talk with me. We were both early risers and loved to get a head start on things. Part of being a Ravenclaw I guess.

I grabbed all my toiletries I left my room. The muted rumble of snoring coming from the next room told me Malfoy was still dead asleep. Not that he would be up this early on a week-end anyway. The boy barely woke up in time for class. I walked into our shared bathroom and locked the door. _**Just to be on the safe side, **_I told myself.

The hot shower did the trick. After about twenty minutes I was awake and refreshed. I dried off and got dressed in the bathroom. I charmed my hair dry and slipped in a sparkly blue headband. I wore a warm soft blue v-neck sweater with my faded light blue jeans. The sweater showed just enough to get someone's attention and cover enough to still look sophisticated. A pair of black lace-up snow boots with faux white rabbit fur as trim would keep my feet warm. I added, on impulse, a pair of sapphire studs and a matching choker that had a stone the size of a gallon in the center. I did my make-up while humming one of the new Muggle songs Evee had had me listen to by a band called Halestorm.

When I finished, I walked back into the common room. It was now close to nine and Malfoy hadn't stirred. He wouldn't come out till about eleven o'clock. That boy always rolled out of bed at the last minute. And since I had taken to walking with him to breakfast every morning, his late waking habit was acutely annoying.

With a sigh I grabbed my black wool pea coat, gloves, and hat and left the dorm. Mystic trotted beside me as I walked down the empty corridors of Hogwarts. Well, empty except for a few ghosts that haunted the school. I loved time to myself like this. It gave me the opportunity to think things over. Whether they are school related or personal, my mind was free to think things through. The issues on my mind at the moment were all focused around a certain platinum blond, smart-mouth Slytherin. Even after the whole awkward incident after my shower, I had stayed true to my challenge and kept up with my plan.

Everyday Malfoy seemed more and more uneasy in my presence. I would catch him staring at me butt while walking to the Great Hall, which I guess is what he was doing the first time we walked together and that was the reason for his fall. The slight possibility of that sent a little thrill through my body and put a smile on my face. Another thrill was the way he found reasons to touch me. It could be a brush of the hand while dipping our quills in the inkwell or a press of the knee as he shifts in his seat during class.

He was trying to seduce me.

That revelation had come to me the first night. After I had gone to my room, I had laid awake thinking about the fact that Scorpius Malfoy had wanted to kiss me. And not out of spite or anger, but out of want and lust. Oh, and lust had definitely been burning in those pools of glittering melted silver. His whole body language had made it clear. They way his muscles had tensed when I leaned into him or how his hand twitched with then need to touch me.

The memories stirred a heat in my stomach and caused my cheer to flush with warmth. My thoughts were extremely wanton and I didn't give a damn. A small hysterical giggle escaped my lips at that fact. Miss Rose Goody-to-Shoes Weasley had the mind of a shameless flirt, and was damn fucking proud of it. The power I had felt when I had flirted with all those boys at lunch coursed through my body. It was a current in my veins; a kind of energy that added a skip in my step and a glint in my eye.

I immersed myself in that feeling the rest of the way to Ravenclaw Tower. I stepped in front of the door and waited.

_Dark and dangerous, I strike fear_

_At first sight, you know He is here_

_I twist and slither beneath the skin_

_To show the Dark Magic within_

"The Dark Mark," I said, slightly shaken by the darkness of the riddle.

The knocker nodded. "Very good. You may go in." I walked through the portal.

I loved my House Common Room. The blue and bronze silk draping and the beautiful start lit ceiling. Bookcases and tables covered the majority of the room. A few of my house mates were up already, catching up on homework, or getting an early start as the case maybe. Sabrina, still in her pajamas, was one of the students up and ready in the common room.

"Hey Sabrina, morning."

She looked up from the text book she had been reading. "Morning Rose. Did you miss us?" she smiled, he sweet doe eyes bright. Sabrina was a very pretty girl. Her hair was the color of honey and curled at the ends, framing her round baby face. Her eyes were hazel and shone with warmth. The problem was no one noticed her because she was so shy. Evee and I had made it our job to watch out for her and make sure she was never left out.

I smiled back at her. "Like crazy. Is Evee up?"

"Yeah she's up in the dorm. She's hiding from Lysander." Sabrina smiled, shaking her head. I laughed and head up the stairs to the dorm.

That was the thing with Evee. She had brains and beauty. Plus, she wasn't afraid to show it. Guys always seemed to be after her. She acted indifferent to most, so her showing major attention to Lysander must have been a go signal.

I knocked on the door and walked straight in. This had once been my dorm along with Evee, Sabrina, and Margret Tate, another friend of mine. I could tell Margret was still asleep since the curtains were drawn around her bed. Evee was sitting on her bed reading _Witch Weekly_. Her hair was braided back in a fishtail braid with a few wisps out to frame her face. Her make-up was done and she was dressed for the day. Just as I had guessed.

"Ok, I'm here. What did you want to show me?" I asked. Evee didn't move or even acknowledge I had spoken. "Hey Eves, I'm here." I tapped her foot.

She jumped and pulled little blue ear buds from her ears. "Damn Rose, you scared the shit out of me." She wrapped the cord to her ear buds around her iPod. The little device had been charmed to keep full battery while she was at school. "You are late."

"By only a few minutes." I sat down on the bed. Mystic, appearing from nowhere, jumped up onto my lap and made herself at home. "What did you have to show me?"

Evee got up from her bed and stretched. She reached down and petted my cat's head. "Hey kitty." She walked over to the end of her bed and knelt in front of her trunk. She dug around in it while I sat quietly on the bed, stroking Mystic's soft black and white fur.

"Aha," Evee cheered after a minute. She stood a long white clothing box in her hand.

I felt knots form in my stomach. "That had better not be what I think it is."

"Oh, it is." She smiles and walked over to stand in front of me. "Ok, before I show you, you have to promise you will wear whatever is inside this box."

"Evee," I said in a warning tone.

"Don't "Evee" me; I am doing this to help you. Now swear."

I sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Not like that. Really swear," Evee plead.

"What? Do you want me to give you an unbreakable vow?"

"No," she shook her head. "You know what I mean Rose."

I sighed once again. Rolling my eyes, I raised my right hand and said, "I, Roselyn Jane Weasley, swear to wear whatever may being in the box."

She beamed and nodded, satisfied. She walked back around the bed and stood in front of me. "Close your eyes."

I groaned. "Oh come on Eves."

"Just do as I say girl. Close your eyes."

Since her normally subtle New York accent was starting to sound more pronounced, I gave in and closed my eyes. I heard the faint crinkle of tissue paper and Evee's quiets giggle. "Ok, now open."

I took a deep breath, preparing for the sight I was about to see, and slowly opened my eyes. My breath caught in my chest. "Evee Alyssa Dawes, there is no way in bloody hell I am wearing that!"

"Oh come on Rose." She laid the costume on the bed. "You swore you would. Plus, this is the perfect costume to wear next Saturday."

"How did I ever let you convince me to go along with this crazy Halloween costume party?" My knees felt weak, but there wasn't a chance I would be sitting by her choice of my costume. I leaned on the bed post and closed my eyes. My head was pounding.

Evee had come up with idea to hold a Halloween party in the Room of Requirement after the Gryffindor Slytherin Quidditch match on the twenty-ninth of this month. It would only be open to seventh years and all had been promised teachers would not find out. The main reason she had gone through with this plan was to help me with my Malfoy problem. According to her, I needed an opportunity to make a move on Malfoy. A test to see how far I had gotten to his head with my flirtation.

But secretly I believe she just wanted a reason to dress me up. Like a slut it seemed from her costume choice.

"Look Rose, you will have to grow up at some point," Evee said in a hard tone.

"What in the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you are seventeen now. You have a killer body that is more than capable of pulling off that costume. You also need to give you confidence a boost and take a chance. Show everyone you are no longer a shy nerd, but a sexy woman who never backs down from anything."

I smiled at her. She was right. About everything.

"And," she continued. "You have to admit that the costume isn't that bad."

I looked over at the shimmering black and blue fabric. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." She laughed and put my costume back in the box.

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"My cousin Kourtany sent in over along with some others just in case."

"So why did you pick this one for me?"

She smirked at me. "It was the most modest."

That was a scary thought.

"Come on. Let's wake up Maggie and get some breakfast." Evee walked over and pulled the curtain back from Margret's bed. "Raise and shine Maggie." Evee pounced on her. Maggie, intern, let out a groan. "Evee, what is the matter with you?"

I laughed as I watched my friends slowly work their way into a small pillow fight. Evee won as always and Maggie was soon up. The light hair brunette slowly made her way to the bathroom to start getting ready. Sabrina came up to finish getting ready. I sat on Evee's bed. We caught up and gushed over the drama in the school.

"Did you hear about Alice Longbottom?" Maggie asked her tooth brush still in her mouth.

"No, I haven't." Maggie was somewhat of a gossip. Her favorite subject was couple and break-up drama.

Maggie walked over to the sink to spit. "Well," she smiled. "I was in the Astronomy Tower the other day and I heard her talking to your cousin, Rose."

"Which one?" I asked with a giggle.

"Your cousin Roxie." Roxanne and Alice were bother sixth years and good friends.

"And? Roxie and Alice are friends. They talk."

"It was the subject of their discussion that caught my attention." Maggie's green eyes sparkled but she said no more.

Evee sighed. "Come on Maggie. Just tell us."

Ignoring Evee, Maggie went on. "Alice was asking Roxie if she would be mad if she asked out your cousin."

That had me taken back. "My cousin? Which cousin?" I asked, but couldn't be heard over Evee's laughter.

"Wow. You have better warn Louis, Rosie. But I guess having an older girl ask him out would brighten his day."

Maggie threw a pillow at Evee. "Not Louis. Albus."

My jaw dropped. "Albus? She wants to ask out Albus? That girl is mental."

"She's a year behind us!" Evee yelled.

"Yeah." Sabrina chimed in. "And after all that drama Nicki started when Amara and James went out. I thought it was a rule that your family members were off limits?"

Before I could answer, Maggie spoke. "Her being a sixth year has nothing to do with it. And Roxie said she was fine with it. She told Alice to ask if Albus would take her to our Halloween party."

"It is for seventh years only," Evee said firmly.

"But if she is Albus' date, she can come. Lorcan's girlfriend is in the same year as Alice remember."

"Wait when did Lorcan get a girlfriend?" my head was reeling from the armada of information.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you weren't here. Lorcan asked out Lyn Gavers." Sabrina informed me.

It took me a minute to grasp that. Lyn was the daughter of my Uncle Harry's former girlfriend, Chou. "Well good for him."

"Back to the other issue." Evee projected in. "What do you thing Professor Longbottom would do."

I shrugged. "He's like family. I'm sure he would be fine with it."

"Unless Al breaks poor Alice's heart. Then he'll fail him." Maggie laughed and we all joined in.

"Ok girls," I said to quiet them. "I know Albus. Alice is like a cousin to us. He doesn't think of her that way."

"True." Maggie pulled her sandy blonde hair into a high pony tail.

"But Al is a nice guy," said Sabrina. "If Alice asks him, he's not the type to hurt a girl's feelings. He would say yes to be nice.

All of us muttered our agreements.

"Enough gossip. I am starving." Evee grabbed her coat and scarf.

The four of us walked down to the Great Hall, now discussing Lorcan and Lyn.

"Now if only Lysander would find a girlfriend," Evee whined.

"Why did he start following around anyway? Did you accidently give him a love potion or something?" Sabrina asked, eating a blueberry muffin.

Evee glanced at me from across the table. I loved my friends but neither one knew about my goal to seduce Malfoy. Sabrina was far to sheltered and Maggie couldn't keep her mother shut. And since Lysander's obsession with Evee had started because she was helping me, all the details couldn't be given. So Evee simply shrugged and went on eating her eggs and bacon.

By the time we were all finished, it was time to go. The air was cold and nipped at my nose as we walked down to the village. Maggie was going on about what she was going to buy and Sabrina mildly put all she needed was to refresh her school supply. I smiled, enjoying my friends.

"Hey Rosebud!"

I spun around to see Malfoy running down the path. "What in Merlin's name does he want?" Maggie snapped.

"You have been spending time with him lately Rose," stated Sabrina.

"We are Head Boy and Girl. I have to be nice."

Malfoy caught up with us by this time. "I was shocked you didn't walk with me to breakfast this morning."

I thrill whispered through me at his words. "Sorry. I needed to go meet Evee for something."

His eyes glanced over my friends before settling on me again. He smirked charmingly and said, "Well that's ok. We can just spend the day together." He reached for my hand but I pulled back. "What gave you the idea I would want to, Malfoy?"

His smile grew. "Come on Rosebud."

"I have made plans with my friends. If you had wanted to spend time with me in the village you should have asked. Maybe later if I have time we can talk."

The smile faltered. "You're series?"

"Of course I am." I let a slight sting of frustration and anger into my voice. "Next time, don't just assume I will change my plans to run off with you. Ask like is properly done and I will see if I can."

My friends laughed from behind me, but I barely heard them. My focus was on Malfoy. Shock spread across his face. I was guessing he had never had a girl deny him. I he asked, the girl would just change her plans.

"Well, I have shopping to do, Malfoy. Maybe I'll see you later." I spun on my heels and continued to walk down the path.

_**Scorpius**_

I couldn't believe it. Weasley has just walked away. And she was angry at me. She was angry because I didn't ask her to come with me to Hogsmeade. The truth was I had never planned to talk to her today. I had told myself it was a day to get away from her. That girl had been in every thought in my head for the past three weeks. We walked to class together. We did home work together. She was taking over my senses and I needed a break.

When I had woken up this morning, I was prepared to see her sitting on her love seat with the cat in her lap as every other day. I would simply tell her morning and hint at the fact I was going to Hogsmeade with Zeke and Olivia. But she had left before I had gotten up. And I had felt a twinge of frustration at that fact. Even though she was annoyingly chipper in the mornings, it was refreshing to have her around. Since dominated the conversation, I wasn't forced to be involved.

I had seen here leaving the Great Hall when I had come down for breakfast. Since she was in a group of her friends and clearly made no attempt to find me, I forwent food and chased after her. For what reason I do not know. The girl was mind boggling. And yes, I just used the word boggling.

I ran my hand threw my hair, tugging slightly. "Women!" I yelled.

"Wow. What has you in a fuss?" Olivia said behind me. I turned and say her bundled up in a warm winter coat on Zeke's arm. "Hey guys. Sorry I didn't wait."

"Its fine mate," said Zeke, "Just gave me some time with my girl." He smiled and pulled Olivia closer.

She blushed and swatted him away. "Stop. We are in public," she scolded.

"So?" Zeke said flatly.

I rolled my eyes. _**Why had I wanted to spend the day with them? **_I turned and headed down the path with the happy couple behind me. In the crowd of students, a bright blond head of curls caught my eyes. I was about to call out to Sophie, when the little fifth year screech and ran to a tall figure. I watched at the boy picked her up-since Sophie was barely 5'2- and swallow her in a hug. From the distance I couldn't see the face of the boy she was now smothering in kisses.

"Hey, Olivia. I found your sister." I pointed to the couple and Olivia gasped. "So I was right."

"Blimey! Is that who I think it is?" Zeke asked. "Bloody hell! Livy, your sister is snogging a Weasley!"

My eyes widened. Straining to see, I could make out a messy head of bright red Weasley hair under the hat of Sophie's secret boyfriend. If memory served me right, that boy was Hugo Weasley, Rose's little brother.

"I am marching over there and having a talk with her," Zeke growled.

Olivia quickly grabbed his arm, "Baby no. Leave them be."

"But he is a Weasley."

"And what of it?" Olivia put her hands on her hips. The pose reminded me of Rose and the way she stood when she was angry. "From the looks of it, he makes her happy. Whether he is a Weasley or a troll, if Soph loves him it is fine."

I took this point to step in. "Sophie is too young to be in love."

"That's right," Zeke agreed.

"So was I to young to be in love with you Zeke?" Olivia's had dropped to a soft whisper. Anger was in her hushed words.

Zeke opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. Of course she was right. Zeke and Olivia had proclaimed their love for each other years ago.

"You are right as always," Zeke said with a sigh.

Olivia beamed and kissed him. "Good boy."

I rolled my eyes. That was one thing I would never get into. A relationship. No matter what kind. Feelings and words bored me. I shagged when I felt like it; who ever I felt like. I took what I wanted and never gave back. _**Then why haven't you taken Weasley to your bed?**_ I rubbed my palms into my eyes to clear my head. I didn't want Weasley in my bed. All she was was a form of entertainment.

The three of us walked around the village. We stopped in the Three Broomsticks first so Zeke could do some checking up on Sophie. While he and Olivia watched her from the shadows, I order a butterbeer and sat at a table in the back.

"Hey handsome," said Sasha in her best flirty voice. She slid in next to me. Cuddling up like a sweet kitten.

I gave her a slight nod, continuing to sip my drink. I was not in the mood for Sasha's games. My frustration at Weasley still burned inside me. Sasha's hand slid up thigh. "You seem distracted love," she purred in my ear.

"Just deep in thought is all." I took a huge gulp of butterbeer.

"Well, why don't I clear your head." Her hand slide further up my leg and over my crotch. I moved slightly to break the contact. "I'm not in the mood, Sasha," I snapped.

Her eyes flicked like fire; her nails dug into my thigh. "You are not going to treat me like one of your pathetic trollops, Scorpius." Her voice was now a hissing snake in my ear.

Finally, I turned to look at her. "If you don't want to be treated like a trollop then don't act like one." My voice was low and dripping with discontent. I shoved her hand away. "You disgust me. You throw yourself at men and let them use you in any way they want. You have no business being put out when one such man get tired of you." I got up from my chair and grabbed my coat. I truly was disgusted by her at the moment. The thought of her hands ever touching my skin again sent spiders up my spine.

"You will regret this Malfoy," she said with every drop of venom she had in her body, "no one throws me to the side."

"Tst. Then I will be the first of many."

Her hand made contact with my face with a loud crack. Blood red nail scored my cheek. Every voice in the small pub had hushed to a whisper. It was the second time this year a girl had struck me, this one simply amusing compared to the last. I chucked darkly while I wiped the trickle of blood from the cuts on my cheek. "You really should mind your temper Miss Dragomir."

She raised her hand to hit me again. I gripped her wrist hard. "You hit me once wench and it was amusing. A second time I won't find so funny."

She yanked her hair back and stalked away. Suddenly tired, I sank back into my chair. It was still quiet in the pub. "Show's over. Back to your drinks." Conversations quickly resumed and noised filled the room once again.

Zeke and Olivia sat at the table. Neither said anything, they just stared at me with questions swimming in their eyes. "Say something, will you?"

Olivia glanced over at Zeke and nodded. Zeke took a breath and asked, "What in Merlin's bloody name just happened, Scorpius?"

I smirked and sipped the last of my drink. "Sasha was a little upset with me. That is all."

"Scorpius," Olivia said in her motherly voice, "she was shrieking like a banshee and clawed your face. Forgive me, but I think she was more than just am_ little upset._"

I shrugged and looked away from their piecing gazes. From the front window of The Three Broomsticks I could see Weasley and her group of friends walking down the road. She was laughing and walking backwards, stumbling a bit as she went.

Ignoring whatever Zeke had just said to me, I stood from my chair and slipped on my coat. "I'll catch of with you two later."

"Scor, did you hear a single word I said?" Zeke asked in a near shout.

"Look, I will talk about it later." I walked out the back on the pub and walked down the back way of the buildings. Peeking from the shadows of the alley way, Rose and her friends were coming closer to my hiding spot. I could hear Rose's laughter clearly along with her friends' voices.

"Ok, we are never letting Rose have that much sugar again," Dawes was saying between giggles.

"I am in full agreement," Margret Tate added. I knew the girl from my Herebology class.

"Oh come off it," countered Rose, who was still walking backwards towards me. She giggled a sweet pearl of bells in my ears.

Rose's cousin Potter joined the group, coming out of their uncle's shop. "Why is she so bouncy?"

"She ate almost every sweet in Honey dukes," Dawes informed him.

"I wanted to splurge just this once." Rose seemed to pop another piece of candy into her mouth.

I stepped out from the alley and closed the few feet that separated us. I raised my finger to my lips, a silent message to the three girls that were facing me. Both Rose and her cousin were looking the other way.

"What are you three smiling at?" Rose asked.

I slipped my arms around her in a firm grip, binding her arms down at her sides. She stiffed against me and let out a childish squeak. "Hello Rosebud."

She tried to wiggle around to face me but my grip was too tight. I stared walking backwards, pulling her with me. "I'm going to have a quick word with Rosebud here. She'll catch up later."

"To hell with that!" Potter shouted. He reached out to try and pull her away. Dawes stepped forward and grabbed Potter's hand "Albus, don't. Let them chat." Her eyes flicked to Rose and I felt Rose's head nod under my chin. The two girls seem to have had a secret message pass between them.

Potter looked between Dawes and his cousin. Finley her sighed and stepped back. I was going to have to thank Dawes later for her help. The dark-haired Ravenclaw linked her arm with Potter's and pulled him down the road, the opposite direction I was going.

Weasley continued to try and get free as we walked backwards down the road. "Malfoy will you please let me go. I am going to fall."

I smiled and tightened my grip. "I won't let you fall." I had never noticed before how small she was. I could rest my chin on head perfectly. My arms wrapped around her small form completely, allowing me to lock my fingers behind her back. Again her sweet apple scent filled my nose. I pulled us down an alley way and towards the line of trees.

Even when we were under the cover of the trees I still held onto her. Through her wool coat I could feel the curves of her soft body. All in the right places too. I loosened my grip just enough so I could run my hand over her hip. I nuzzled into her neck, letting her delicious scent take over my senses. Her breathing quickened and came in short gasps.

"Malfoy, please let go." He voice was barely a whisper.

With a reluctant sigh I released her and took a step back. She spun around; her red curls a dance of fire around her face. Her blue eyes met mine. I could see the temper brewing in them like a storm. Then they widened in shock. "Good god, what happened to your cheek?"

I touched the scratches, feeling the sting only now that she had mentioned them. "Oh well I had a little disagreement with a rather mad girl."

Her lips, pink from the cold air, turned up into a smirk. "Must have been one hell of a disagreement."

I smiled and leaned back on a tree.

"Want me to heal it for you?" Rose asked.

"No it's fine."

"Come on Malfoy, you helped me remember." She pulled her wand from her back pocket and stepped closer. "What, are you afraid of me?"

"Yes. For all I know, you might hex me and give me some kind of rash or something."

She laughed. "That isn't something I would do." She pointed her wand at my face. "Just relax." She muttered a healing charm and the sting in my cheek faded. I watched her as she healed me. Her nose was frost biten red as were her cheeks. I reached out and traced my finger across her jaw line. She blushed but didn't flinch back, focused on her task. Rose wasn't like Sasha. I knew it before but it was clearer now. Rose didn't throw herself at guys. She was shy and flirty at times. _**This is what I want. I want class and sweetness. Not some used slut.**_

"There all better." She smiled and put her wand away.

"Now, are we even?" I asked her.

She nodded. We studied each other. Blue eyes searching grey. After a moment she blushed and looked away.

"So, who hit you?" she changed the subject.

"It is of no importance."

"Ok. Why did you drag me out here?"

"I don't know really."

Frustration spread across her face. "I'm not in the mood for games, Malfoy."

"Scorpius."

"What."

"Call me Scorpius." I let my words slide out like a purr. I saw her swallow hard, trying to think.

"I'm not too sure if that is a good idea."

I took a step towards her. "Why is that?"

She licked her lips but made no move to get away. "I just don't."

"I want you to say my name again, Rose. The way you said it the other night." Her face turned scarlet. I smiled and said, "You looked like an angel. Wearing nothing but that innocent colored robe. Teased me. You stood so close my hands longed to touch you. Then you just walked away."

Her breathing had gotten shallow. Trembles, whether they are from fear, anticipation, or the cold, made her curls bounce and her lip quiver. "You are playing a very dangerous game Rose."

"Are you warning me to stay away?" her voice was a shivering hum of a whisper.

"No." I pulled her against me. "I did want to kiss you. I do want to kiss you."

"Malfoy."

I growled a little. "I told you, Scorpius."

"I will not play this game."

"To late love. You started this the day you slapped me and drove me over the edge."

"And I bet you treated the girl who slapped you earlier just as you treated me." Her voice was starting to steady now.

"No love. No girl is like you." I leaned down, letting my lips barely brush hers. _**Just a teasing kiss, **_I told myself. _**Don't push it too far.**_

But then she stretched up, trying to bring our mouths together again. My control snapped. While a low growl, I crushed my mouth over hers taking full possession. Her lips parted under mine without any coaxing. Her mouth was warm and she tasted of sugar. _**Just one more second, then I can pull away. Just a little bit longer and I'm done. **_Her hands threaded through my hair, tugging gently. I picked her up. Turning, I braced her against the tree I had just been leaning on. My mouth slanted over hers again and again. My arms tightened around her. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I shifted and rained open-mouth kissed down her neck.

"Scorpius," She moaned.

My erection grew harder and pressed against her thigh. She shifted and the sensation sent shock waves throughout my body. I pulled away, knowing if I didn't now, I never would. I let her slide down against me slowly. She had the look of someone stuck in a dream. Her eyes had grown darker with passion. Unable to resist, I kissed her once more on the lips.

"You make me lose myself." My voice seemed to break through her kissing haze. She blinked a few times then looked up at me. She gave me a small smile and said, "I'm glad I know your weakness."

She stepped away. "I'll see you back at the common room." Her tone was that of pride. She began to walk back to the village.

"Rose wait." I reached out and grabbed her hand.

She slipped away. "Good-bye, Scorpius." I stood there and watched her walk away. My heart was still beating rapidly and she seemed completely in control. Never in my life had I been so consumed by a kiss. The taste of her burned in the back of my throat. She had left me once again; confused and wanting more.

I wanted more alright. It was the only way I could get her out of my mind. I needed Rose Weasley in my bed if I was ever going to have peace of mind again.

**The End. Well for this chapter at least. So what did you think? It took me forever to write this one. Then, last night it hit me. Now we have the game and the party to look forward to. Please review and give me your thoughts. Thanks for everything and I'll start on chapter 7.**

**xoxox**


	7. The Game

**Scorpius**

"Alright everyone, that is enough for the day." There was a collective tired cheer from my team as they slowly made their descent to the ground. "Everyone better get a good night's sleep tonight. The big day is tomorrow." They gave another cheer, this one with a little more energy.

I made one last lap around the pitch. The sun was setting, casting the sky in a burning scarlet. _Rose's hair turns this color in candle light._ The thought escaped before I had a chance to contain it. My fists tightened on my broom. These little slip ups had been happening a lot. Every little thing reminded me of her in one way or another. This had caused my temper to be on a very short fuse.

Zeke ran up to me the moment my feet touch the ground. "We are going to decimate those blockheads," he said in a chipper voice.

"Don't get too cocky mate. That will mess up your game." My voice was low and clipped, even I could tell.

"I'm not being cocky. Man you have been such a buzz kill lately."

I sighed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be."

"What has been with you lately?" Zeke asked as we walked back to the castle.

"Just school and practice I guess," I answered without looking at him.

"Bollix. Something has gotten under your skin." The laughter in his voice made me want to put my fist through his face. "Or should I say someone?"

"You are asking for it mate," I growled.

Zeke just laughed. "So I'm right. Who is it? Sasha? Are you still pissed about what happened at the pub?"

"No. I don't give a damn about Sasha. Stupid bitch." I spat the last would out like poison.

"Ok," Zeke held up his hands, "it's not Sasha. Then who?"

"I told you, there is nothing bothering me."

"Scor I am your best friend. I know something is up." I looked away when he tried to catch my eye. "It's Weasley, isn't it?"

I stayed silent. Irritation burned through my veins. _Am I that transparent? _

"I knew it. Weasley has got you like this." His voice was a whisper since we were now inside. Damn him for hitting the nail on the head. "You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"So, we are the Head Boy and Girl. It's in the job descrtion." I didn't bother to keep the annoyance from my voice. He had five seconds to drop the subject before Olivia would have to murder me for beating her boyfriend to a bloody pulp.

"You know what; I'm not going to bug you." _Thank God._ "Just remember I'm here, ok."

"Yeah, I know. Don't get all bro-mance on me, mate."

Zeke laughed and punched my arm. "See you around." He waved and head to the Slytherin dorms.

I waved and started heading back to my dorm. I stopped just before the staircase. Rose would be in the dorm. She would be studying for some test next week or writing a paper not due for two weeks. I couldn't go back. Zeke was right, Rose was the reason. I needed some time to think and get my mind straight. I turned and headed for the kitchens. I hadn't eaten much in the past few days and the pains of hunger were starting to sharpen.

The house elves were bustling around, cleaning up and washing the dishes from dinner. The moment I walked in five elves swarmed me. "What can I get you young master?" "Do you need anything?" "I am at your service."

"Just a plate of tonight's dinner," I said. They blurred off to fix me a plate. I sat at a small wooden table and waited. A small female elf hurried over with my plate. Her pale gold maid dress swirling around her. A ruffled bonnet with ear holes sat on her head.

"Here is your meal master Malfoy," she said in a small cheery voice. "Thank you," I replied. She smiled then went on with her normal work.

Hermione Weasley had put a law into act that all house elves be freed. But most still wanted to work. They felt she was trying to take away their jobs. So now they were paid for their services and given uniforms.

Just another thing to bring Rose to my mind.

I began shoveling food into my mouth. To hungry and to irritated to taste the food. Once the pains of hunger dulled I slowed down. I polished off my first plate and asked for another. The same elf took the plate and scurried off.

I stared blankly into space as I waited. Sipping my pumpkin juice to aid the last bit of roast beef down my throat.

"Good evening miss Weasley." I heard one of the elves call out. My head snapped to the kitchen entrance.

Rose stood there staring at me, wearing comfortable looking sweats and a blue jumper. Her mass of curls was pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. A quill seemed to be stuck in the bun for safe keeping.

We stared at each other. Blue eyes looking on grey. Neither one of us said a word.

This wasn't part of the plan. I was here to get away from this girl. She wasn't supposed to be here. Why wasn't she studying in the dorm? I need more time away from her.

"Is there something I can get you miss?" asked an elf in an old fashion butler uniform.

Rose shook her head, as if to clear her fogged thought, and then turned to the elf. "Yes, may I have some tea?" she asked softly.

"Why, of course!" He shouted. "And I'll get you cookies as well."

"Thank you."

I focused on my food, picking at it now; my appetite gone now that she was here. I kept my eyes down, trying to avoid her gaze. The stool across from me scraped across the floor. I tightened my grip on my fork.

"Hello Scorpius." I looked up long enough to give her a nod of welcome then went back to pushing my food around.

"Here you are Miss Weasley."

"Thank you."

I glanced up. She had taken her hair down, the riots of curls framing her face. In one hand, her quill was now writing in a notebook I hadn't noticed she was carrying. The other help her cup of tea. Her eyes were on her notebook.

I drank in the sight of her. The flaming highlights in her hair brought out by the glowing fire in the hearth. The glow of her ivory skin. The few pale freckles dusted across her nose. My hands iced to reach over and stroke her cheek. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Never in my life had a girl made me so unhinged. I never acted this way. A few weeks ago Rose had been avoiding me. Now, I was hiding in the kitchens to avoid her.

I stabbed a piece of beef more forcefully than needed and put it in my mouth. It tasted like sawdust. I downed the last bit of drink in my cup and shoved the plate away.

"Are you finished master Malfoy?" asked the girl elf.

"Yeah, thank you," I replied gruffly. I smiled at the little elf when she look upset my tone. She curtsied and took my plate.

Rose had looked up, nibbling on a cookie, when the elf spoke. She was now studying my face intently.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." She looked down again.

"So why are you studying here?" I asked, sick of the awkward silence.

"I'm not studying."

I gave her a confused look.

"This isn't school work." She held up the notebook. "This is personal."

"Oh is it now?" A smirk spread across my face.

"Don't even ask, I am not letting you read it," she said firmly.

I laughed. "How did you know that's what I would ask Weasley?"

She slammed the note book shut. "Because you are predictable Malfoy."

My smiled faltered. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Malfoy, after six years I think I have a good idea of how you work." She was smiling. Her soft full lips pulled into that maddening sensual smile.

"So you think you know me, do you?" My voice was velvet.

She leaned over the table. The V of her blouse exposing a hint of her chest. "I know everything."

"Wanna bet."

Her eyes flared with excitement. "I bet I can guess what you're thinking?"

"Rosebud, you would run away screaming if you knew what I was thinking."

Her eyes locked on mine. They burned like the center of a flame. Her voice was a whisper when she said, "Your thinking about me. You are always thinking of me." Her voice grew smokey and sensual. "Do you think I haven't noticed? How you watch me? In class. In the corridors. Our dorm. How you stare at me, at my body? I'm in your every thought and I'm driving you crazy."

My throat felt like I had downed a gallon of fire whiskey. The beating of my heart matching the throbbing of my erection. This girl, who seemed so innocent and naive, was a seductive fireball. And I felt myself being pulled into the flames.

A loud clang from behind knocked the sense back into me. We both sat back-we had moved subconsciously toward each other till there were mere inches between us. I turned to see a dozen elves bustling around to pick up the plates that had apparently been knocked off the counter.

I took deep calming breaths. I needed to bring my pulse back to normal at the very least. There was no hope of easing the throbbing coming from the front of my jeans. Only an ice cold hour long shower would do that. It seemed I was taking a lot of cold showers this year.

"Are you finished Miss Weasley?" We both turned to the elf. "Yes, thank you." She handed the elf her cup and empty saucer.

"So," I said once the elf had walked off," want to walk back now?"

"Are you asking if you may escort me to my dorm Malfoy?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me.

I chuckled. "Why yes." Standing, I bowed and held out my hand. "Would you allow me this honor?"

She laughed and took my hand. A shock of energy pulsed through me at the touch. "Why thank you."

I covered her small hand with mine. It was soft and warm. She made no move to pull away, but she didn't grip my hand just the same.

"Good night," I called out to the elves. They all returned the farewell.

So there I was. Walking hand-in-hand with Rose Weasley. Thank god no one was around to see. But it accrued to me that it wouldn't be so bad if someone saw. She might have minded but me...

I shook my head. _I am driving myself insane now._ I kept quiet as we walked through the castle. Ghosts floated in and out of our view. Paintings were settling down for the night.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Rose asked.

I looked over at her. "What for?"

"The match silly."

"Oh," was all I said.

"So? Are you?" she asked again.

"No, I can handle Gryffindor."

"Oh really now?" I looked over at her. She had a skeptical look on her face. _Why does she care about a Gryffindor match?_ Oh that was right. Most of the Gryffindor team was her family.

"What, are you worried about your family?"

"No, there is no need to worry."

"Oh really now?" I tugged her hand to make her stop. We were at the door to our door now. "You don't think I can handle them."

"My family is legend when it comes to Quitditch."

"They lost last year."

"Only because I was on the team."

I sighed. "Whatever you say Rosebud."

"Why must you call me that?"

"Why does it bug you?" I took a step closer to her. She stepped back.

"Because it is not appropriate." Another step closer.

"Why not?" She was against the door now. I let her hand drop just to brace bother of the on the door by her head.

"You have no right to call me by such an endearment." She sounded breathless. I moved closer till our bodies were touching.

"Is that so?" I leaned in. _Just one kiss._ I told myself, even though I knew I would want more.

"Yes," she purred. I closed my eyes. Then I was falling forward. Face first. Lights burst in my vision as my head cracked in the floor. I was dazed for a moment. When the haze cleared I looked around to see what had happened.

Rose was pressed against the now open door, her wand out and on the knob.

"What the bloody hell!"

"I have decided that you may not kiss me without permission again."

"Permission?" I growled. I jumped to my feet. "You could have just said something."

"I know. But this was more fun." She chuckled and moved around me.

"Wait a minute." I grabbed her hand. "Where did this permission shit come from?"

She pulled her hand away. "I'm not like Sasha, Scorpius. I don't just go around kissing guys for no reason. I want the guy to have enough respect for me to ask me out properly." The harsh edge in her voice had me stepping back.

She spun on her heels and sauntered off into her room. Her cat barely made it into the room before she slammed the door shut.

_What the hell just happened?_

- :-) -

The cheers from the pitch were deafening. Students yelling for their favorite house. Zeke was pacing around. He was making things worse. "Zeke, chill mate. We have played them before."

"Yeah I know. First match jitters I guess," he said.

"Since when do you get jitters?" asked Sloane Flint. Her black hair was bobbed and stopped an inch below her chin. A green headband was in place to keep her hair out of her eyes while flying. Her hazel eyes were narrowed.

"Has that Hufflepuff made you soft mate?" Talan Knot asked from the corner. Her came up and slapped Zeke on the back. Talan was big, just as a beater should be. Black eyes stared out from under dark brown curls.

I saw Zeke's hands tighten into a fist. One thing he hated was someone bring up him and Liv in a negative way. Even after all these years of them being a couple, ignorant people still harped on their different houses and blood lines. If you wanted Z mad, you talked about his girl.

I was prepared to step in. We did not need a full blown fist fight five minutes before a match.

"No, this has nothing to do with _Olivia._" His voice was a low growl. His stress on Olivia's name was a show of possession and protectiveness.

Talan stepped back. "Calm down, Z. I was only joking." Zeke still didn't look calm.

I stepped in front of him. "Z, chill. Don't throw the match because Knot is a dumb ass." I glared over my shoulder at Talan when he started to argue. "Now get that irritating cocky attitude you had yesterday back and get your ass in gear."

Zeke stared at me, then at Talan. "Keep your mouth shut from now on," Zeke snapped. He stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Damn Tal, you never learn," Sloane said, shaking her head.

Talan rolled his eyes, but kept quiet.

"Ok everyone," I yelled, "remember the game plan." They all cheered and we head to the pitch.

We flew out and took our positions. I was high above everyone staring at Albus Potter.

"May the best house win Potter," I called out.

"We plan to, Malfoy," he spat out.

The snitch was released. The game was on.

I had to give it to the Gryffindor team. They were putting up a fight. They met us point for point. And the damn snitch was nowhere in sight. I kept Potter in my sights. If that git dived, I was on his tail. He seemed just as frustrated from the lack of golden flash.

I let my eyes wander around the area. No snitch in sight.

"Ten more points for Gryffindor!" Alice Longbottom yelled.

_Damn, they are getting ahead._ I flew lower, Potter close by. Then there it was. A flash of gold out of the corner of my eye. I banked to the right and went after in. Potter came up beside me. We followed the snitch through the crowds and leveled with the stands. Then something else flashed in my vision.

Red hair.

Rose was smiling and cheering. Her curls dancing around her. My eyes were off the snitch for a moment, but I still didn't see what was coming.

"Scorpius, look out!" I heard Talan yelled. Then I was in midair. Without my broom.

I learned later. After the match that a blogger had hit the back of my broomstick. Since I wasn't paying attention and one hand was outstretched for the snitch I hadn't notice flitting up ward, I went straight into the air. Someone had called out a spell to slow me so my impact wasn't so painful. But our loss was. A split second after I hit the ground, the snitch was caught.

Gryffindor had won.

Since I wasn't suffering any injuries, I forwent visiting the Hospital Wing. But I didn't go back to my dorm. I was in my old dorm. Zeke was getting ready for the stupid party Dawes had planned. In the mood I was in, a party was the last place I wanted to be.

"How can you still want to go to this bollix?" I called out to him. I was lying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Olivia has been looking forward to It.'Sides, why waste a party. We lost big deal."

I sat up. My angry rant turned into laughter at the sight of him. "What in the bloody everlasting hell are you supposed to be?"

He straightened his tie and grabbed what looked like a long black trench coat. His black hair was slicked back. He put a black fedora on his head. He was wearing suspenders and black dress slacks. "A mobster. That's what Liv told me." He put on the coat. "She's a flapper, I think she said. Dawes gave her the idea."

I raised an eyebrow. "Olivia talks to Evee Dawes?"

"Yeah. They are friends. We didn't know what to go as so she asked Evee." He grinned. "I haven't seen Olivia's costume yet but from what Dawes described flappers wear it's a short tight dress with rhinestones and sequins."

"Well, have fun with that." I laid back down.

"Come on Scor. Come and have fun."

"No."

He sighed. "So you are going to just sit here and sulk." I threw a pillow at him. "Alright, I'm going."

He took one last look at himself and left.

I sat in the dark, alone.

**Rose**

"Ow! Damn Evee, don't pull my hair out," I whined.

She took a pin from her mouth and stuck it in my hair. "Will you stop? I am not pulling that hard." She grabbed a jeweled flower off the counter behind me. She slipped it in the mounds of curls on top of my head. "There now. I am all done."

"Wow Evee, she looks amazing," Sabrina squealed. I looked over at her. She wore a silver shift that clung to her curves. It stopped just above her knees. Fluffy angel wings stuck out from her back. A golden halo glowed above her head.

"I know," Evee said with a smile.

"Why does Sabrina get to wear that?" My voice sounded pitiful.

"Rose, you swore you would wear the..."

"But why that one?"

Evee sighed. "You are wearing the costume and that is it."

I backed off once the Brooklyn accent came through.

"Really Rose, your costume is so cute," Maggie chimed. She was dressed in the red version of Sabrina. Although her dress was sheer around her stomach. Small red horns stuck out of her head.

I sat down on the bed. My reflection caught my attention. Evee had taken my curls and pinned them into a perfect chignon. A few tendrils were left to float freely around my shoulders. Crystal flowers the color of sapphires sparkled. My eyes were heavily lined with royal blue eye liner. Matching shimmering eye shadow covered my lids. Detailed vines and flowers, painted with a careful hand, outlined my upper face. My lips were full and painted ruby red.

"See, you are hot honey." Evee leaned over and hugged me.

Her hair was needle straight and held back by a headband with black cat ears. Her nose was painted pint and grey whiskers streaked her cheeks. She had on a tight black closet that showed her arms and stomach. Her skirt was black short and frilly. Her fishnets were only seen to about mid-calf where her leather boots started.

"Whatever you say kitty cat."

She laughed and let go. "Now go get dressed."

"Yes ma'am."

I got up and walked into the bathroom. My skin felt like it was on fire. I wanted to splash water on my face, but Evee would kill me if I ruined her make-up job. I grabbed a washcloth instead. The ice cold water on the back of my neck helped cool me down. _Don't be a coward. _I ordered myself. _I have been strong this whole time. Tonight is no different._

My costume was hanging on a hook. The fabric glittered in the light.

I took a deep breath. _Let the game begin._

**Alright everyone, that's it. We won't know what Rose is going as till the party. This chapter was mostly Scorpius and the next one is mostly Rose. I am so sorry it's been so long with the updates. Anyone in school can understand the stress. I will post ASAP, I promise. Vacation is coming up so I will have free time. Keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	8. Party Time

**Rose**

"Oh my God!" Evee screeched as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Rose, you look so freaking hot," Sabrina gasped.

I blushed and looked down.

"Rose, you cann**ot **act shy in that," Maggie ordered.

"Are you guys sure? I mean, I don't look ridiculous?" My voice was small. Like how I felt.

"Roselyn Jane Weasley, do you think I would let my best friend look ridiculous?" Evee put her hand over her heart in mocking shock.

"But I don't know. My legs are super skinny and I don't have your curves Evee. I just..."

"Rose, come here." Evee held out her hand. I walked over and took it. "Eves, I can't do this," I said in a pitiful whisper. She turned me around, facing me in front of the mirror. "Rose, look at you. You look amazing. You are beautiful." Her voice was warm and motherly.

I stared at my reflection. The fabric was a dark blue and shimmered with vine and flower patterns, even in the dim light. The top had short ruffled sleeve and cut off an inch below my bust line. There was no back to the top except thin ribbons laced through the fabric. The skirt was short and ruffled, stopping mid-thigh and rode low on my hips. A belt made of glimmering flowers hung on the tilt of my hip. I wore open toed black flats. Vines, butterflies, and flowers were painted on my legs and arms. Delicate blue and black fairy wings, charmed to slowly move, we're attached to the back.

I looked like something out of a storybook. For once I saw myself as I saw my beautiful veela cousins. Delicate, mystical, and full of mystery.

"See you have nothing to worry about." Evee kissed my cheek.

"Come on girls. Time to party!" Maggie cheered.

The party was in the Room of Requirement. It was the only place teachers couldn't detect us. Music was already blaring by the time the four of us got there. My classmates were dressed in all different kinds of costumes. From scary monsters to slutty bunny rabbits. I realized then that my costume wasn't so bad.

"Happy Halloween," Evee whispered to me.

"Evee! Rose!" someone shouted.

We turned and saw Olivia running towards us, her boyfriend being dragged behind. She hugged us both. "This is amazing Evee. I can't believe you pulled it off."

"Never doubt me honey. Hey Zeke." Evee smiled at him. "Glad you two took my advice on the costumes."

Zeke was wearing what looked like a suit with a long trench coat. His hair was slicked back and a fedora was on his head. Olivia was wearing a tight mid-thigh length red dress. A ruby rhinestone band highlighted her small waist. I could see a red lace garter around her thigh. Her hair was in tight ringlets and held back with a rhinestone head band.

"You guys look amazing," I said.

Olivia beamed. "Thanks. You look amazing yourself."

I blushed and smiled at her.

"She's right. Too bad Scor didn't feel like coming," said Zeke.

"Malfoy isn't coming?" Evee's voice came out in a harsh Yankee tone.

"No, he's bummed about the match." Zeke stared at me when he said this. I felt uneasy beneath his stare.

"What a sore loser," Maggie put in.

"We get upset too," I told her, but my stomach was in knots. He was supposed to be here. That was the plan. That was why I agreed to all of this. Now, because of his damaged pride, he was going to ruin everything.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Evee gasp beside me.

"What?" I asked, but she didn't answer.

I turned to where her stare was directed. My eyes felt like they would jump out of my head. Albus had walked in, and Alice Longbottom was on his arm dressed as a harem dancer. The shining silk was a light pink. Her stomach was bare and had a golden sun painted around her belly button. Coins sown on a sash jingled as she walked. Her father would kill her if he saw her right now. And Albus.

My cousin was wearing baggy ivory pants with a red sash. His chest was bare under the long sleeve jacket that was embroidered in golden thread. His dark hair and skin added to the Middle Eastern getup made him look like a sultan.

"So he did bring her," Maggie said from behind me.

"Professor Longbottom is going to shit pixies," Sabrina added.

"Will you two shut up?" Evee snapped. I looked over at her. Her eyes were hard and narrowed. She was biting on her bottom lip.

"Evee, are you ok?" She seemed to snap out of a haze at the sound of my voice. "Hmm, what? Oh, me? I'm fine. I just hope that little sixth year doesn't let it slip to her father that we had a party."

"Alice isn't stupid Evee."

She shrugged. An elf carrying a tray of drinks was passing by. Evee reached down and grabbed a glass.

"Evee, that's not water," Olivia warned. Evee downed the shot. She coughed and gasped as she finished the liquid.

"Evee, that was fire whiskey," Zeke said in disbelief.

"I know," was all she said.

"Hey guys," said a high voice.

I turned and saw Alice had spoken from behind the sheer mask that covered the bottom half of her face. Pink gems outlined her excitement filled brown eyes. Her brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and tied with a pink scarf.

"Hey Alice, Albus. You guys look great." I said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Alice slipped her arm through Albus's and smiled up at him.

"Rose, what are you supposed to be?" My cousin's tone was clipped as he spoke to me.

"She's a fairy." Evee informed, her tone also irritated. "I picked it out for her."

"You do know that fairies don't look like that?" Albus almost growled.

Evee put her hands on her hips. "You do know I'm not stupid?" Evee snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped back.

"I don't have a problem. What's yours? Your team won today; you should be happy."

"Ok you two, enough!" I yelled before Albus could respond.

"I'll see you guys around. I see some Slytherin boys that could use some cheering up." With that, Evee spun on her stiletto heels and sauntered off.

"Come on Alice, let's dance." Albus pulled Alice into the mass of people dancing in the center of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Maggie hissed after both Albus and Evee were out of ear shot.

"I don't know. Ever since last year they have been gunning after each other," I said with a shrug.

I spent most of my time staying close to Sabrina and Maggie. Olivia and Zeke went off to dance for a bit but came back after about twenty minutes to take a breather. Friends would come up and say hi and tell me how they loved my costume. I took two shots of fire whiskey on a dare from Zeke. He laughed when I sputtered and coughed as the drink burned my throat.

Zeke was really a nice guy. How he and Scorpius were best friends was beyond me. He was sitting on a stool with Olivia in his lap. They whispered to each other and would occasionally kiss. I sighed. That was what I really wanted. Until this year, dating had been an after-thought. I had been asked out a couple times, but my cousins would always interfere or I would be too busy.

"Hey Rose," I heard Robert yell. He was heading towards me dressed as a cowboy. _Guess everyone took Evee's advice. _

"Hey Robert," I greeted him.

"You look amazing Rose." His eyes travelled down my body, and I fought the urge to cover myself.

"Thanks."

"Want to dance?"

"Sure." _No point in missing the fun because Malfoy didn't show._

Zeke whistled. "Damn, that girl can drink."

I turned and saw Evee doing another shot of fire whiskey. I shook my head. Evee was good about keeping herself under control when it came to alcohol, but I was still worried.

"Can you two keep an eye on her?" I asked Maggie and Sabrina.

"Seems Knot is keeping more than his eyes on her," Maggie sneered.

I snapped my head around. Evee was on the dance floor with a vampire Talan Knot. I turned back to the girls. "Please?"

"We'll watch her," Sabrina assured me.

I nodded. Robert took my hand and pulled me along behind him. Evee had picked wizard and muggle music to play. Right now muggle dubstep was playing. I knew the song and moved to the familiar beat. I felt Robert's hand snake around my waist. We were pressed tight against each other. That's when I smelled the alcohol on his breath. It was a mix of whiskey and brandy, the smell burning my nose. I noticed then that his movements were slow and unsteady.

"Robert, are you..." He cut me off before I could finish. "You look so hot right now. How come you never show off this amazing body?" His hand slid from under my wings to my butt.

I tried to step back but he tightened his grip. "Robert, how much have you had to drink?"

"Don't know. Wasn't keeping track." His hands gripped my rear then moved up to the exposed skin on my back. "You never made it up to me you know."

"Robert, let go of me."

"But you never made it up to me, Rosie."

"What didn't I make up to you?" My voice was full of anger now.

"You bailed on me for lunch remember?"

I struggled to get free. "We had lunch together weeks ago."

He pouted. "Yeah, but not alone." His fingers skimmed the edge of my top.

I pushed against his chest. He laughed. "Stop that. You're messing up our dancing."

"Robert, I want you to let me go." His hands on my bare skin was making my stomach turn.

He laughed again. "Just relax, Rosie."

"I said let me go!" _I wish that I had brought my wand._

Another hand gripped my shoulders and yanked me out of Robert's grip. I only had time to gasp before I was pushed behind my savior. All I could tell about him was that he was tall. He had a black cloak on and the hood was up.

Robert yelled his protest, "What the hell?!"

I peeked out and saw my savior had a wand to Robert's throat. No matter how angry I was, I didn't want Robert hurt. I tugged on his arm. "Don't, he's drunk and stupid." He didn't turn to look at me, but his wand slowly lowered.

We were turning away when Robert shouted, "Who in bloody hell do you think you are, M..."

Mr. Mystery swung around and punched Robert in the face. I only had time to give a shriek of alarm. I was tucked into Mr. Mystery's side and covered by his cloak. While people rushed to Robert's aid, we made our way through the crowd. I tried to turn to see his face, but his grip kept me in place. The music faded then cut off completely. We weren't in the Room of Requirement any longer.

The grip on my arm disappeared. I blinked a few times then looked around. I caught a flash of a black cloak turning the corner.

"Wait!" I yelled, and then ran after him. _Thank god I'm not in heels._

I rounded the corner. The corridor was dim-lighted and empty. A sinking feeling formed in my stomach. _Turn around now, Rose. Go back to the party._ My mind was screaming at me, but my feet started walking down the dark passageway.

"Hello?" I called out. My voice echoed off the walls. "Please, I want to thank you."

A classroom door opened behind me. I turned. There he was. Standing in the doorway like something from a dream, or nightmare. His hood was still up and the dull light cast shadows on his face. He was tall, much taller than me. It wasn't that hard to be in the first place.

"I-I wanted to thank you." My voice trembled.

He held out his hand. My body seemed beyond my control. I took his hand and was pulled into the dark classroom. Only the light of the moon through the windows lit the room. _What the hell have you gotten yourself into!? _Suddenly, this all felt like a horrible idea. Mr. Mystery was leaning on a table, a few feet from me. He was the picture of casual. His arms were crossed over his chest. His legs stretched in front of him.

I took deep breaths to calm my beating heart. I could feel his stare. He didn't speak. He made no move to come near me.

I took one last breath. "Thank you." _Oh how dumb do I sound. _He nodded his head in acceptance. And still he did nothing. "I wish I could tell you to your face." He shook his head. "Please?" I begged in a soft whisper. He shook his head again.

I looked down, playing with the gems on my belt. His gaze was heavy, and I felt a knot of panic form in my stomach. _This was a bad idea._ I looked up, ready to say my last thanks and leave, but he was gone. I hadn't even heard him move. I scanned the classroom. My eyes strained to see a figure in the darkness.

"Are you there?" I asked the darkness. I was over to the desk he had stood by. My savior was nowhere in sight.

Then, the awareness of a presence had my hair standing on end. I spun around. There he was. Standing right behind me like a shadow from my nightmare or an angel from my dreams. I didn't know which. I felt my heart in my throat as I stared into the blackness under his hood. There was nowhere to run now. If I tried, he would surely grab me before I took one step. I reached out blindly behind me till I found the desk. I held on to support my now shaking legs.

I tried to move my mouth and form words, but all that came out was a whimper of fear. He chuckled darkly. "Are you afraid?" He asked in a whisper so low I thought for a moment I had imagined it.

Since my mind wasn't working enough to form a sentence, I nodded. He reached out and stroked my cheek then took hold of my chin. "You love to play with danger; why should you be afraid?" I felt my body shaking. "You love danger. You love needing to be saved." Keeping hold on my chin, he slowly moved closer and bent his head to mine. "But no one is here to save you this time." His eyes, seen through the holes of a black mask, were as hard as his stone. Like chipped cold silver.

Silver. His eyes.

Ice rain through my veins. "Scorp..." My words were cut off as his lips crushed mine. His mouth was hard and hot. I felt anger and frustration in his kiss. I tried to push him away, but his hands locked around my wrists and trapped them on the desk behind me. His tongue traced my bottom lip, looking for an opening. He growled when I wouldn't give in to his request. He bit my lip. I gasped with pain. He thrust his tongue into my mouth.

I was ridged against him. Every inch of his hard tense body was pressed to mine. His rage scared me. I wriggled around, hoping to get free. He took both of my wrists in one hand. The other fisted into my hair, keeping me in place. Out of options. Afraid of what was happening, I bit down till I tasted blood. He pulled my hair.

I broke away and cried out. His lips went to my throat, biting as he moved up and down my color bone.

"Scorpius, stop." There was no force in my voice, just a pitiful whine.

His hand left my hair, moving roughly down my body. His touch burned where it met my skin. A small part of me wanted this. Wanted pure raw lust. I could feel the heat from my core cut through my icy fear. I shivered in pleasure.

Scorpius nuzzled the crook of my neck. "What have you done to me?" His voice was rough as dry leaves. I couldn't focus on his words. The whiskey and sexual on slaughter fogging my brain. "You have driven me crazy."

I swallowed and whispered, "What have I done to cause this?"

He growled and bit my neck. "Drop the damned innocent act; you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

I flinched at his harsh tone. "Scorpius. Please."

He jumped away from me as if I had burst into flames. I slid to the floor, not having the strength to stand. He started pacing like a caged dragon, mumbling to himself. I tried to re-pin the curls that had fallen free, but my hands were shaking too much. My wings were crumpled.

Scorpius spun around a kicked a stool across the room. "How the hell did you do it? Is it a potion? I know your uncle sells those things. Is that it?"

I couldn't speak. I just stared at him. "That look of shock on your face is pissing me off."

I shook my head a said, "What the hell is your problem?" I was surprised at how much strength was in my voice.

"You are my fucking problem!"

My hands balled into fists. "What the hell have I done to you, except give back what you've done to me for years?"

He pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes. "You have no idea what you bring out. Don't know hard it is for me to control," he growled. Scorpius backed into the wall and slide down.

Not knowing what else to do, I stepped closer.

His head lifted slightly as he snapped, "Stay the fuck back. I don't know what I will do and I don't want to hurt you."

A small part of me was touch by his concern for my safety, but then I realized fully what he meant. "Why would you hurt me?"

He straightened and pressed against the wall. I kept moving closer.

"Rose, I'm not fucking kidding! Get the hell away from me!"

I shook my head. "You won't hurt me." And deep down I knew it was true. Scorpius Malfoy would never hurt me. I knelt down in front of him. He looked like a trapped animal. Slowly, to give him a chance to move or push me away, I reached out to touch him. His eyes stayed locked on mine. My fingertips brushed his cheek. When he didn't pull away, I cupped his cheek.

He relaxed a little at my touch. He closed his eyes and nuzzled my palm. "Oh, Rose," he whispered.

_Sooth him. He needs you. _ My inner voice told me. I didn't know how though. He seemed to like me touching him. I cupped his other cheek, holding his face in my hands. His eyes opened. The light from the moon made them look like they were soft, almost...vulnerable. I moved till I was inches from his face, kneeling between his legs. _Sooth him. _I nodded to myself and lightly touched his lips to mine. I felt his whole body go limp. Like all the tension had been released. I brushed my mouth against his a second time, then a third. His hand moved slowly, reaching up to my waist.

I braced myself for his rough pull and for his lips to crush mine, but they didn't. He returned my kisses with equal tenderness, his hand resting on my waist, stroking my skin.

This was what we needed. This was right. Not fast and rough like earlier. Scorpius needed tenderness. And so did I for that matter.

I let go of his face and let my finger run through his hair. The anger and tension from before was gone. He moved back just enough to let his lips brush my jaw. His hands did pull me to him, but not roughly. Just a simple tug to indicate he wanted me closer. I accepted his request and moved as close as I could. It wasn't close enough though. He turned me till I was sitting almost in his lap, my back braced against his leg, wrapped in his warm cloak. His arms were around my waist, his head now resting over my heart.

"Just stay here," he whispered. "Just let me hold onto you a little longer."

I nodded and continued to stroke his hair. When I was little, my mother would hold me like this when I was upset or scared. Scorpius wanted to be comforted. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

We could have been sitting there for hours. Time didn't seem to matter anymore. Just his breathing keeping time to the beating of my heart. This was a side of Scorpius Malfoy I have never seen. That no one had ever seen. He wasn't all sarcasm and back talk. There was something in him that wanted normal human contact. Whatever the reason was for his anger and roughness, it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was him and me.

A small dark thought came into my head. I was crazy. This was Scorpius Malfoy. Hogwarts playboy and all around bad ass. He wasn't the type that wanted to sit and hold onto a girl. He didn't even date. He slept around with no feeling and no emotional attachment. And what the hell was I doing. It wasn't my goal to control or comfort him. I was trying to seduce the dumb arrogant asshole that had made my life hell for seven years.

Scorpius must have felt the change in me, because he moved back and stared at me. For a moment when our eyes met, all his walls were down. And for that brief moment, I thought I could be all wrong. Then his eyes hardened and his walls were back in place.

He let go of me and ran his hands through his hair. "We should get out of here. I'm sure everyone has calmed down about the Bones thing by now."

I nodded and got up. I knew I was a mess. Almost all of my hair had fallen out of the pins. My wings were bent in odd directions. I tried to fix as much of my appearance as possible. Evee was going to kill me.

"Here let me fix it," Scorpius said quietly.

I stared at him for a moment. "Should I trust you pointing a wand at me? A while ago you were angry at me."

"I wasn't really." He pulled out his wand. "I had calmed down from that earlier. Bones just pissed me off. You were here to vent on." He mumbled a charm and my wings started to straighten themselves.

"I don't know what I can do with your hair. I'm not good with beauty charms."

I shook my head. "It's alright. I'll just take the rest of the pins out." I pluck the remaining pins and clips from my hair. Red curls floated around my shoulders and down my back. I twisted the pieces framing my face and clipped them back with the jeweled flowers. "There. All fixed."

Scorpius was staring at me again. It was odd, his stare didn't make me want to hide or cover up like Robert's did. He reached out and took one of my curls. "I like you hair like this." He spun around and went over to pick up the stool.

I stood there a minute, giving myself time to muddle through what had just happened. Fog seemed to still swirl around my brain. I could try and blame all of it on the whiskey. But I knew that was just a lie to myself. Two shots wouldn't cause me to become a reckless harlot.

I took a deep breath. It didn't help to calm me.

"Ready to go?" Scorpius asked.

I turned to look at him. He was by the door with his hand out stretched towards me. His mask was still on along with his cloak. My fingers had made havoc of his blonde hair. His black silk shirt was open enough to show a V of his tone pale chest. _How can he be this damn sexy? _I asked myself as I took his hand. His fingers laced with mine, showing he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

The walk back to the Room of Requirement was full of silent questions. I wanted to know why he had decided to come to the party. And why he had saved me from Robert's drunken groping. Or why he had been so angry with me or whoever he was angry at. My lips stayed shut however. I was focused on the feeling of his warm hand covering mine. His was so large compared to mine. So lost in thought, it took me a moment to realize that he was stroking the back of my palm with the pad of his thumb. The small tender act was so different it felt like he had taken me into his arms and held me.

Scorpius never showed his feelings, never seemed to care for anyone. In the entire time I had known him, he had never dated. Sure I knew about his reputation as the school's man whore, but I was wondering what part of that was his label and what part was really him.

We stopped at the wall and waited for the door to form. I was highly a where of his presence next to me. From under my lashes, I glance up at him. His gaze met mine. He seemed different again. I wanted to ask him what was on his mind, but his mouth stopped my question.

A long slender finger moved my chin up and his lips brushed mine. It was another undemanding kiss. Soft and gentle. I found myself starting to melt into him. He moved back before I could get my arms to work enough to hold onto him. He still kept hold of my chin, however. His thumb stroked my bottom lip as he stared into my face. It looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. His hand dropped and his face hardened once more.

I stopped myself from letting out a sigh. I was so confused. Scorpius had the ability to drive me daff.

The door to the Room of Requirement opened. Sabrina stopped just in time to keep from running into us. Her eyes widened for a moment when she saw who I was with, then her attention centered on me."Oh Rose. I was just coming to find you. We need you, quick!"

I grabbed her arm before she bolted back into the room. "Sabrina, what's wrong?"

"It's Evee," she squeaked. "She's, oh lord just come see."

I let myself be dragged into the party. A muggle rap song was blaring, the beat easy to move and bounce to. No one was dancing though. The crowd was circled around one of the tables. I didn't understand what was going on at first. There were whistles and cat call being shouted. Sabrina had mentioned something about Evee. I scanned the room for her.

"Oh. My. God." My jaw dropped when I spotted my best friend. Evee was on a table. I could tell by her wobbling movements that she was extremely drunk. She would have to be to even think about dancing on a table in front of our classmates. Olivia and Zeke rushed over when they saw us.

"We didn't know what to do. She just started acting crazy and well," Sabrina waved her hand over to Evee as she finished.

"Rose!" I turned around. Albus rushed up to me. "What the hell is she doing?"

"I don't know. She's drunk."

"Oh really? I didn't know that." His sarcasm was as sharp as his anger.

I glared at my cousin. "Don't take your anger out on me, Albus Potter. For that matter, why are you so angry anyway?"

"I think we should worry about getting Evee down at the moment," Olivia said firmly before he could answer.

Albus glared at me then turned his eyes to Evee.

"What is with you guys? I asked.

Albus didn't look at me. "Malfoy, Bole, can you two help me?" They nodded. The boys made their way through the crowd.

I turned to Sabrina. "I thought you were keeping an eye on her?"

Sabrina bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry Rose. I didn't think she would take it this far."

"Keep your hands off me, Potter!" I heard Evee screech.

I turned around. Albus was standing by the table, his hand holding Evee's arm firmly. Scorpius and Zeke were doing their best to keep the crowd from the table.

Albus wouldn't be put off, however. With a grunt, he pulled Evee down off the table and threw her over his shoulder. "Don't fight me Evee," he growled.

Albus made his way through the crowd while my best friend yelled and wailed. Scorpius walked over and put his arm around me. "Let's go," he whispered.

"Ok, everyone the party is over!" Maggie yelled over the noise. Zeke cut off the music.

I nodded and let Scorpius lead me out of the room.

**Scorpius**

Everything was a mess. The night had in no way turned out the way I had planned it. I should have stayed in the Slytherin dorm. None of what had happened in the classroom would have happened if I had just stayed where I was. And I wouldn't have lost my temper if that bastard Bones had kept his hands to himself.

I felt Rose move closer to me. That simple fact kept me from losing it again. I tighten my grip on her shoulder, pulling her into my side. She accepted my request and turned into me so it looked as if I was giving her a one armed hug. She was rigid against me. The skin exposed by her costume was ice cold. I knew she needed comfort, or at least something to relax her. I put my other arm around her and rubbed her back. She relaxed a little but I could still feel the tight muscles in her shoulders.

It was odd how normal it felt. Holding her, offering my comfort. Just as it had felt normal to just hold her back in the classroom. I didn't feel like looking deeper into the feelings. All I wanted to do at the moment was savor this hint of warmth.

"I am not a child Albus!" I heard Dawes scream.

Rose moved back and turned towards her cousin and friend. Potter had put down the drunk girl and was now gripping her shoulders to keep her in place, and from falling.

"Al, don't be too rough," Rose warned.

He turned to glance over his shoulder at Rose. "I'm not. She is just being difficult. Evee stop trying to walk. You can't." He once again grabbed Dawes by her shoulders and propped her up against the stone wall.

"We need to get her back to the dorms," said the doe eyed angel. Her name finally came to me as I looked over her concerned face. Sabrina Hanover.

"You try telling her that," Margret Tate chimed in.

"That's not helping," Rose snapped.

On instinct, I stepped forward and wrapped my arm around her small waist. She welcomed my support and sagged against me.

"I am perfectly fine, guys." Dawes' words slurred together as she spoke.

Everyone ignored her. "There is no way me and Sabrina can carry her up stairs." Tate shook her head.

"Lysander can carry her," Rose stated.

"Hell no! I don't want him touching me!" yelled the girl in question.

Potter shook his head. "I'll carry her."

Dawes flattened herself against the wall. "Like hell you will."

"Tst" Potter reached out and swung Dawes into him arms. She fought him but his grip was firm. Also, in her wasted state, the blows she was throwing had little power.

Rose was furious with her cousin for his ill treatment of her best friend. She let him see her fury when she screeched out, "You don't have to be so rough with her, Albus. She most likely already feels sick to her stomach."

"And she deserves it for being stupid and getting drunk," Potter snapped back.

Rose's face turned a deep red. Her hands planted firmly on her hips, she stated in a dark soft voice, "She will pay for her stupidity tomorrow with a hell of a hangover. What she doesn't need it some guy throwing her around."

Potter closed his eyes, seemed to pray for strength, and then spoke to his cousin. "I'm going to take care of her Rose. At the moment she hasn't gotten it into her head that I'm helping her. I'll take her to the kitchens and get some food and coffee in her system. Does that sound alright with you?" His last words were said with a sneer.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Dawes snapped.

I could see Rose was close to losing it. Too much had happen in a short time and even I was starting to feel the effects of the situation. And with Weasley blood running through her veins, Rose was sure to unleash a storm of a temper.

I stepped forward and slipped my arm around her waist once again. It was time for me to take control. "Potter, take Dawes down to the kitchens and sober her up as much as you can. The rest of us will see to getting everyone back to their houses."

Potter nodded his agreement, but his glare was on my arm around his cousin's bare waist. Dawes gave a whimper of protest but was silenced by a sharp whisper from Potter. The dark haired girl gave up and let herself be cared off.

No one spoke till the pair was out of sight. Rose had relaxed a little. Her friends stared at us for a second then went off to handle crowd control. Dawes wasn't the only one that had gotten sotted and the last thing we needed was someone making too much noise and waking Filch. I knew she wasn't up to dealing with the crowd. She needed to be in our dorm so she could process all that had happened.

"Come on, Rose. Let's head to our rooms."

She shook her head at me. "No, we need to help get..." I put my finger to her lips. "The others can handle it."

She looked like she wanted to protested, but after a moment she nodded and let me start leading her to the Head Dorm.

"Rose, wait!"

We both turned and saw a harem girl running towards us, her coin covered sash jingling as she moved. It took me a moment to see who she was. I almost choked on the air in my lungs when Alice Longbottom stopped in front of us.

"I can't find Albus anywhere. Have you seen him?" The young sixth year was wringing her hands together.

"Albus took Evee back to her dorms. I think he didn't realize that he was leaving you here." She added on when the girl started to look upset.

She nodded. "I thought as much," she said in a pitiful tone. "I better head back to my house."

Rose hugged the girl. "Don't get that look. Al took Evee back because the idiot was so drunk she couldn't walk."

Longbottom smiled at her but I could see hurt in her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I'll see him when he gets back." She waved to us and headed to her dorm.

"Come on, Rose," I said quietly. I moved my arm to her shoulder and pulled her gently against my side. She didn't fight and let me lead her away.

Rose didn't say a word as we walked back. I glanced down at her. Her face was somber; her eyes focused more and a deep thought than on where we were walking. I could have been leading her to the dungeons and she would go along willingly. The expression she had made it look as if she was trying to fix the problems of the world. Or, at least all that had happened tonight. I still didn't want to risk looking back one the events of the night. I knew I was running and the fury burned in the pit of my stomach.

We arrived at the door. After I tapped the code on the nob, Rose rushed in. I took my time closing the door then headed into the common room. Rose was reaching beside herself, trying to detach the wings from her back.

"Here, let me." I stepped forward. She didn't say anything, just lifted her hair out of the way so I could take the wings off with ease. Her tension hadn't eased what so ever. I resisted the urge to brush my fingers across her smooth porcelain skin. Once the wings were removed I stepped back. "There. I'm done."

She whispered, "Thank you," and walked over to the love seat. She slumped down and wrapped herself in her hand-knitted blue and bronze afghan. It was suddenly awkward. We were alone for the second time this night. I had no desire to have this meeting turn out anything like the first; at least not my attacking her. So we just stayed there. Her sitting in silence, me standing by the entryway. The only sound in the room was our breathing and the crackling embers from the fireplace. It was evident after a few minutes that Rose was in no mode for talking.

Feeling like he was intruding on her peace he stated, "I'll just go to bed," and proceeded to do just that.

"Scorpius?"

I turned back to her, two feet from my door.

"Yes." That one word was choked out of me as the sight of her took my breath away. Her hair was burning curls from the glow of the fire. The dark shadow on her eyes was a stark contrast to her pale skin. _Bloody hell, I sound like an idiot! A stupid sappy idiot._

"Can you explain why you were so angry before?"

I tensed. How was I supposed to explain something I still didn't understand myself? I had started out angry at Rose for distracting me during the match, but after about an hour it just seemed stupid to sit and stew. After changing out of my usual clothes, I headed to the Room of Requirement. By the time I had actually gotten to the party, my anger had subsided. But one glance around the room, one image of Bones with his hands all over her, and the anger had returned tenfold. Anger was the one thing I had trouble containing. A dull red haze had tainted my vision. Before I knew it I had my wand to the bastard's throat.

I shook my head. If Rose hadn't stopped me I would have killed him. Then, with the object of my rage had been pulled away from me, I naturally vented on the closes thing.

Rose.

"I really don't understand it myself," I whispered.

Rose stared at me wearily.

I sighed. I ran a hand through my hair, tugging a little in frustration. "Really, I don't know what came over me. I came there just to talk to you. That was all. Then I saw that bastard groping you, and I just snapped."

"You're not my boyfriend. Why would you care?" she asked innocently.

There it was. The one question I had refused to ask myself all night. Why? I looked over the girl waiting for my answer. There was nothing extremely special about her physically that was part of my normal type. She had a small, childlike build, only reaching my shoulder at full height. Her skin was fair and mard by light colored freckles one her nose and cheeks. That same Weasley red hair curling out of control.

But then there were her eyes, the shade of the lightest sky blue. Her genially curves were in all the right places. And her mouth. Merlin when those lips, perfectly shaped with a small cupids bow, turned up in that sweet innocent smile. Or when she nibbled on the bottom one in a nervous gesture. All I can think about is kissing her.

This was wrong she was a Weasley for Merlin's sake. And everyone knows my family can't tolerate anything to do with a Weasley.

But the moment I saw Bones' hand on her, all I could think was..._mine!_

I walked over to her. Her eyes watched my every movement, looking for any sign of aggression. But I was slow, relaxed. When I was right in front of her I knelt down and took her hands. "What if I was?"

She looked at me confused. "Was what?"

"Your boyfriend." The words had fallen from my mouth before I could stop them. She gasped and that was the only voice for a long minute. Her eyes searched mine for a hint of mocking. I looked back with tenderness. I was done with meaningless and emotionless sex. I wanted something real. I wanted Rose.

My chest started to hurt and I realized I was holding my breath. I let it out slowly. "I guess that was a shock. I shouldn't have said that. I'll let you get to sleep." I turned away.

"Yes."

I spun around and looked at her. "What did you say?" My voice was gruff.

"I said yes. Yes, I want you to be my boyfriend.

**Alright everyone, that is it for chapter 8. I know this has taken me awhile but I wanted this chapter to be just right. I hope you all love it and keep reviewing. I love all of you and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reading!**

**AverySkylin3725**


	9. Telling Secrets Part 1

**This chapter has a little surprise. When this symbol appears, (*), go to youtube and play **

***T****rading Yesterday: What I'm Dreaming Of **

**Rose**

I woke up slowly, keeping my eyes shut. I was thankful that I hadn't had too much alcohol the night before. My head was fuzzy with sleep, but only sleep. I yawned and started to stretch. Arms tightened around my waist. My eyes shot open, mind clearing instantly. I looked down at my waist. Two pale muscled arms were wrapped firmly around my body. Slowly, I traveled up the perfectly toned arm to find its owner.

Oh, I had almost forgotten. Scorpius' face was directly behind mine. His head resting on the arm of the loveseat, mine on his shoulder. Seeing his peaceful sleeping face gave me a warm jolt. I had slept in his arms. He had held me all through the night. My boyfriend. The word was strange to label Scorpius.

I cuddled closer to him, getting another jolt when he gave a sigh of approval and pulled me even closer, and thought of the night before.

Scorpius had shocked the hell out of me when he had said he wanted to be my boyfriend. My brain seemed to shut down momentarily while my heart went into overdrive. Scorpius Malfoy, the guy that never dates, that only makes conquests, the guy I hated, wanted to be my boyfriend. But, I didn't hate him, not really. How had that happened?

I stared at him, waiting to see the slightest hint of humor. But his eyes shown with sincerity. It reminded me of how he looked in the classroom. His walls were down.

"I guess that was a shock. I shouldn't have said that. I'll just let you get to sleep." He got up and started to go to his room.

_Wait, no! Don't leave yet. Just give me a moment to find my voice._ My head was thinking about twenty things at once. Our past. My family. His family. Our friends. Everything that would make me say no. But the only thing that I heard clearly was... I want to be with him. That had sent me into another flutter.

"Yes." The word came out before I knew I wanted to say it.

The shock in his intense grey eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said yes. Yes, I want you to be my boyfriend." It was childish in a way. Two young kids and first puppy love. But, I had never had that. These feeling were new to me. _Better late than never._

He had walked over and knelt in front of me again. I felt his fingers lace through mine, but my eyes were on his face. His expression was one of shock and confusion. A sweet tender smile turned my lips. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You look shocked."

He smirked and blushed. He actually blushed. "Yeah well, that was on impulse. I was half expecting you to laugh in my face or curse me into next year."

I chuckled. "Are you regretting..."

"No, no! I want, that is I'm glad I asked." He looked down at our joined hands. "This is just new to me. I don't really know where to go from here."

"Well, I'm new at this also. Guess we just have to I wing it."

He looked up at me, his expression confused again. "You've never had a boyfriend? I thought you and that Surbrook bloke last year?"

I shook my head. "Mason? No, that was a rumor. We are friends. He has a thing for my friend Maggie and I was helping him you know get her attention."

He thought on that for a moment and shrugged. "Why didn't you just tell everyone that you were just friends then?"

"We did. That just made people gossip more."

"That's true. What about the rumor of you and Dawes?"

I knew he was joking. That little misunderstanding had been cleared up years ago. My eyes narrowed, however, and a smirk turned his lips. "That whole thing with me and Evee was people being stupid. How do you know about all this anyway?"

"Rose, we do happen to go to the same school and are in the same year."

"Yes, I know that. But it just seemed like..." The words fell away as I thought of how to word what I was thinking.

"It seemed like what?" he probed.

"Well, you always act like you're above everyone. So petty rumor spreading seemed beneath you."

He turned his head to the side and looked at me through slitted eyes. "Did you just insult me in some way?"

"Depends on how you look at it." I smiled and laughed softly.

He shook his head and looked down. When he looked back up he was smiling. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. It was unnerving in a way. For so long I had rejected and avoided his touch. Now, I was not only allowing it, I enjoyed it. My head spun again.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I rubbed my temples.

"Yes, just brain overload."

He got up and sat next to me on the loveseat. I leaned into him when he put his arm around me. We fell into the couple persona easily. Another disturbing thought.

We just sat there, staring into the dancing fire. I guess we had both fallen asleep, since we were still here the next morning. I was also still in my fairy costume. My skirt was bunched up around my hips.

I tried to move but Scorpius gripped me to him, preventing any movement. The arm around my waist move up till his fingers were at the curve of my chest. His other hand moved to rest on my hip, gathering the fabric of my skirt in his hand. Heat pulsed through me, increasing when I felt his fingers lazily stroking the underside of my breast. I tried harder to pull away, but his grip wouldn't weaken. Then his mouth began nibbling and nuzzling my neck. For a split second I accepted his tender nips and kisses. My brain hazed from pleasure.

"I know you are awake," I managed to whisper roughly.

He chuckled darkly and gently bit my bare shoulder. "No I'm not. I'm sleeping and so are you. Just close your eyes and enjoy the dream."

He allowed me enough room to turn and face him. His hair was mussed and in his heavily lidded eyes. I couldn't resist. On an impulse, I wiggled up enough to place my mouth on his. "Good morning."

He chuckled again. "Morning. Hope you slept well," he said in a voice thick with sleep and passion.

"Very well, now can you let me up please?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I am quite comfortable where I am." His hand rubbed my back as he spoke.

I closed my eyes. This was very relaxing, just sitting on the loveseat. His fingers went to my neck, started kneading. I let out a little sigh of pleasure.

"Do we really need to get up?" he asked.

I tisked him and moved back. He resisted for a moment then let me up. I stretched. The love seat wasn't the most comfortable in the world and a bed surely wouldn't have left me this sore, but I have never felt as relaxed as I was sleeping in Scorpius' arms.

"It's only quarter after ten." Scorpius groaned.

"Yeah, I should have been up and hour ago," I said with a yawn.

He growled again. "How do you function this early?"

I laughed and picked up my now bent wings. "I'm used to it is all. My mum is an early riser so I guess I get it from her."

"But its Sunday."

"So, I get up at the same time every day. Even in the summer."

He was silent. I turned and saw his outrageous look of shock. I laughed; I couldn't help it. He glared slightly and shook his head. He picked up one of the fallen pillow and covered his face.

"You are over dramatic."

"Am not." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"I'm going to go hop in a shower."

That perked him up. "Want me to join you?" Even though I knew he was joking, his eyes still grew dark and sensual. I blushed and looked over his head as to not get caught in his fire gaze. "That is alright. I think I can handle it on my own."

"Pity," was all he said.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards my bedroom. His hand on my arm stopped me. I looked down at him. He sat up and pulled me so I stood between his legs. "Let's have a proper good morning." His right hand pulled me closer while his left gripped the back of my neck, pulling me down. I kissed him back softly, pulling away before it got heated.

"Morning," I said with a giggle.

"Morning."

He let me go and I went to my room. He was so different now. In all my years knowing him, Scorpius had never been so...sweet. In one night he had gone from playboy asshole to a nice kind boyfriend. I shook my head. I guess I didn't know him.

I gathered my things and left my room. Scorpius was no longer in the common area. _He must be in his room. _I went to the bathroom, shut and locked the door, and took a deep breath. I was dating Scorpius Malfoy. A zing of thrill buzzed through me. I stripped down, avoided my reflection-sleeping in makeup was an ugly sight in the morning- and hopped into the shower. The hot water eased the tension from my body. It's took effort to get all the beauty potion junk out of my hair. _When Evee wants something to hold, it holds._

I got out and wrapped myself in a big fluffy blue towel. The steam from the shower had fogged up the mirror. I wiped it just enough for my face to be seen. Then, I just stared. I still looked like the same Rose Weasley as the day before. My hair was the same red. My eyes the same blue. Then why did I feel so different? I was dating my sworn rival. I shook my head. _Don't think about it now. _I took my feelings and locked them in a back draw in my head.

I got ready for the day in a haze. I dressed in a steel grey long sleeve peasant top with a braided leather belt tied around my waist. I slipped into my black corduroy jeans. My head was still in the clouds when I walked back out. Scorpius was now in the bathroom. From the running water, I guessed he was in the shower.

I noticed then that he had left his bedroom door open. Both our doors were kept closed usually. I knew it was wrong and a complete invasion of privacy. But the urge to go into his room was too strong. I walked in. It was quite clean. That surprised me. A few school books were open on his desk with rolls of parchment scattered around them. His broom was propped against the far corner, his uniform on his trunk. Then my eyes went to the bed.

It was a normal size bed. No bigger than mine. The comforter was silk and a deep emerald green with pillowcases to match. It was the opposite of what I had imagined his room to be. Not that I sat in my room at nights trying to picture him in here doing only Merlin knows what. I shook the chatter from my head. _Not the time._

An object on the wall caught my attention. It was obscured mostly by the curtains but from what I could see was confusing._ No, that couldn't be._ I glanced behind me. _Just a quick look then I will be out and Scor will never know. _Before reason had a chance to crawl into my head my feet took me across the room and I wiped the curtain back. I had been right. It was a muggle acoustic guitar.

The wood was a dark cherry color and polished to a high gloss. Silver trim a half an inch thick went around the edge of its body. A curved piece of mother of pearl was fashioned around the sound hole. It was the most beautiful instrument I had ever seen. I reached out before I could stop myself and ran my fingers down the neck. The wood was cool and smooth against my fingertips. On an impulse, I strummed the cords. A heavenly hum sounded and I let out a contented sigh.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I spun around. Scorpius was casually leaning against the frame of the door, a sensual smile on his lips. His chest was bare and his sweats were low on his hips. I felt my face heat up. "Sorry, I just was having a look. Is it yours?" I asked motioning to the guitar.

"Yeah. I got it when I was thirteen," he said simply.

"I didn't know you played."

"You never asked."

I felt a slight twinge at that statement. There was a lot about Scorpius that I didn't know. Our rivalry had prevented me from trying to learn anything about him. I never would have thought he would be into playing guitar. All I knew was the rumors that all seemed to be false. _Some girlfriend you are turning out to be._

I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "I just realized that I don't know much about you."

He chuckled and said, "We'll then why don't we change that."

I turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"We can spend today getting to know each other better. Tell each other secrets, stuff like that."

I laughed a little. It was such a silly concept. "Like twenty questions," I offered.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied with a nod.

"Ok." I walked over and sat on his bed. "Tell me something."

"No. You learned about my guitar. So your turn." He grabbed a shirt and sat next to me.

I tuck a curl behind my ear, suddenly nervous. "What do you want to know?" I asked quietly.

"What's your favorite color?"

It was a basic question and that threw me for a second before I answered, "Periwinkle."

He raised a pale brow. "That's a shade of blue right?"

I chuckled. "Yes. So, what's yours?"

"Silver."

"Really? I was expecting a shade of green."

He cocked his eyebrow at me again. "Are you mocking me about my house?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Your turn."

He walked over to his trunk and opened it to pull out what looked like a black jumper. I watched him as he pulled it over his head, covering his toned chest. "What's your favorite food?"

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. "My mother's chocolate chip pumpkin cookie."

"Sounds good but is that really qualified as a food. It seems more of a sweet to me."

"Cookies are food," I said sternly. "What's your favorite food?"

He shrugged. "I don't really have a favorite. Food is food to me."

"So you don't have a favorite food your mum makes you?"

"My mother doesn't cook."

"Oh," I said meekly and looked down. I felt the bed dip and Scorpius' arm come around my shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I didn't realize how different our home lives were is all."

"It doesn't matter. You, your siblings, I and mine just grew up differently."

"Wait, you have siblings?" I asked.

He nodded. "A sister who is coming here next year and a little brother who is three."

"I thought you were an only child."

"My parents thought they were done after me, my mum had a difficult time with it, but then Arabella came along. Then, much more to our surprise, we got Maddox."

I sat and thought for a moment. Scorpius and his family were extremely private but I believed I would have heard something about two more Malfoy's. I shrugged and shook my head. "Next question."

We must have sat for an hour just talking. Scorpius was just one surprise after another. He preferred muggle rock music to anything else and we shared some top bands. His favorite season was summer-he loved to sleep in. Everything was just so different than what I thought it would be. Scorpius was now leaning against the footboard of his bed while I was tucked in on myself at the head.

"What are you always writing in that notebook?"

I flushed and pretended not to understand. "School stuff."

"You know which one I'm talking about," he growled.

With a drawn out sigh, I said, "Poems mostly. Song lyrics or scores."

"Really?" he asked with genuine surprise. I nodded. Scorpius was silent a minute then he asked, "Can I see it?"

I looked over at him. His smile wasn't teasing, just one of curiosity. "Only if you play for me," I said.

"Deal." He got up and grabbed his guitar. "Go get your book while I tune it."

I got up to leave while he sat back on the bed, testing every cord on the guitar and adjusting when needed. Dazed, I went to my room and grabbed my journal. The cover was a deep violet and leather. My name was scripted on the front corner in gold. My journal was the one thing I never showed anyone. But I needed to trust Scorpius. With a deep breath, I walked back to Scorpius' room.

I walked back in and Scorpius looked up and smiled. "Ready?"

I nodded and sat back at the head of the bed. Scorpius moved to the foot of the bed and faced me, his guitar in his lap. "You first," he said.

"No you first."

"Rose." His tone was warning.

"I'm not trying to back out, Scor. I just want some time."

He stared at me for a moment then nodded. He picked up a small recording device then pressed play. (*) It was a drum in an upbeat rhythm. Scorpius winked at me then began playing. And singing. His voice was smooth and rich. His fingers danced over the strings. I was amazed. Scorpius looked so natural sitting there playing that beautiful instrument. I sat back and let his voice surround me. His song was about dreams. His dreams. I studied his face as I listened to his words. He didn't want to take his life for granted. All there is is today.

He looked up at me. Ours eyes met and he smiled that soft, breath taking smile that, until this year, I had never seen. I smiled back at him, a warm flutter filling my stomach. Scor was so honest at this moment. I knew why he had chosen this song. He wanted me to know that he was showing a special piece of himself by singing to me. The same way it would be showing a piece of me by letting him read my journal.

His voice faded with the final strum of his guitar. That smile was still on his face, but something just beneath the surface. Then, just like that, the walls were back in place.

"What do you think?" He asked softly.

"It was amazing."

He smiled. "Thanks." Scorpius put the guitar on the stand. "Now, your turn." He reached for my journal.

I pulled back. "Hold on a minute."

"No. A deal is a deal." He reached for the notebook again.

I bit my lip, then, with a heavy sigh, handed Scorpius my notebook. "Just promise not to laugh?" I begged.

He nodded and flipped through the pages. His eyes scanned each page. It was unnerving, letting him read my journal. I gripped my hands in my lap to keep from snatching it back. Then he looked up at me with those silver eyes. "This is really good. You wrote all this?"

I nodded. "I didn't know you were a writer," he said solemnly, going back to reading. "Are these music sheets ones you wrote?"

I nodded again but he didn't see it. I forced myself to speak. "Yes."

"What instrument do you play?"

"Piano, I've been taking lessons since I was seven."

I could see his slight smirk as he read on. An idea struck me. "Meet me at the Room of Requirement at noon."

He looked up at me. "Why?"

"Because I want to show you something," I sighed.

He smirked and shrugged. I started to get up from his bed but he grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Evee was wasted last night, which means she will have a horrible hangover today. I'm going to check on her."

"Do you have to?" he asked with a slight whine.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Just meet me at noon ok." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and slipped out of his grip. "You can keep looking through my journal. Bring it when you meet me."

Scorpius looked a little disgruntled, but he sighed and nodded.

With that I turned and walked out the room. Quickly I slipped on my shoes and left our dorm. So much was racing through my mind. Scorpius. My family. My friends. Me. A sharp throb cut into my thoughts. _Too much thinking at once_. The whole thing would have to stay a secret. There was no way I could tell anyone I was dating my sworn enemy, who just so happens to be the son of my father's sworn enemy. I'm sure Scorpius would agree.

It was still strange that we were now dating. Just two months ago I hated him. Then that stupid challenge. I stopped dead. The challenge. Was that my reason? Was it?

Scorpius had never been more than an extreme bother to me until recently. All of that changed when I set out to seduce him. What was the matter with me? Of course that was my reason. How stupid could I be to delude myself it thinking I had feelings for that git? This was all part of the plan. _Yes, it's all just a game, remember? _Ice ran through my veins. _It's just a game._

I shook my head and shut my mind down. _Not now._ I walked to Ravenclaw Tower in a numb haze. Maggie pounced on me the moment I stepped in.

"Go deal with her, Rose," she snapped.

"She that bad?"

"Bad?!" she screeched. "She is more than bad. I was this close to hexing her." She held of her thumb and pointer finger to show the centimeter of space between them.

"I'll deal with her," I reassured her.

She nodded and sat down on the couch. I gave her arm a pat as I walked by then headed up the steps. Sabrina was sitting on her bed, still dressed in her night clothes, when I entered the dorm. The curtains to Evee's bed were pulled. I gave Sabrina an apologetic smile and walked over to Evee's bed.

"Eves," I whispered softly. A loud groan followed by a string of colorful blasphemies came from behind the heavy curtain. "Evee, it's Rose."

"I know it's you dammit!" Evee snapped, accompanied by another groan.

I sighed and glanced over at Sabrina. She gave me a see-what-I've-been-dealing-with look and laid back on her bed. Evee wasn't a pleasant person when she was hungover. I had to give it to Maggie and Sabrina for lasting this long with the bitching brunette. I pulled back the curtain. Evee was hidden under her thick blue comforter. I took a step back for safety and nudged her with my food.

"Go away or I swear I will turn you into a cockroach and crush you."

"That's a new one," I said lightly.

Evee threw back the comforter. Her once pin straight hair had slight kinks and bumps. Black streaks from her painted whiskers marred her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and smudged with dark make-up. "You look like shit," I said flatly.

She glared back. "Shut up."

"I don't have time for this," I growled. "Get up and take a hot shower to wake your ass up, and then take one of your potions to get rid of your hangover so we can take you to the Great Hall to get food in your stomach."

I ducked as her pillow flashed passed by my head. "I can't. Your bastard cousin took my potion."

"What?"

"Albus told me when he brought her back last night to hand over all the relief potions." Sabrina spoke up from her bed.

"What is so important that you have to rush out of here anyway?" Evee hissed.

I ignored her and turned my attention to Sabrina. "Did he say why?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Just that if Evee had a hangover it was what she deserved for drinking and being stupid."

Evee growled and sat up, her eyes locked on Sabrina. Sabrina quickly got up and fled from the room, calling out a "Good luck, Rose." as she went.

Evee flopped back in her bed. Waiting a few minutes to make sure it was safe; I walked over to the bed. The covers were back over her head and her muffled voice was producing more obscenities.

"Evee?"

She moaned loudly and pushed the covers back. "Kill me now please," she begged.

I chuckled and pushed the few strands of hair from her face. "This really is your fault you know. What happened at Christmas should have put you off alcohol for life."

She moaned again and sat up. "Don't remind me." The only other time I had witnessed my best friend as drunk as she had been the night before was last year at Christmas. Evee had come home with me to spend the break till we returned to school while her father was in Paris for some reason. After all the grownups were asleep, James, Vicky, Teddy, Albus, Evee, and I had snuck a few bottles of fire whiskey up to the attic. The result was Evee thinking she should practice Quidditch and Albus chasing her down the stairs. It was blurry from my point of view after that. Aside from all of us having hangovers, Evee had a few bruises on her arms and Albus had a split lip from them falling down the stairs.

I put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up, girly."

Over the next hour I babied and soothed Evee through a shower and dressing. The pain in her head prevented me from brushing her hair, so Evee just twisted it into a damp bun at the nape of her neck. It was past noon now and Scorpius would be waiting.

"I have to go," I said.

"Where to?" Evee slipped on her sunglasses since her eyes would be very sensitive to light.

"I um," I bit my lip. Evee was my best friend, but I was still reluctant to tell her about Scorpius. With a sigh I said, "To meet Scorpius."

Evee's head snapped to mine. I couldn't see her eyes through the dark shades but the heat of her stare heated my now blushing cheeks. Then, she simply nodded. "That _was_ him. The guy in the cape. What happened?"

"Can I explain later? I really have to go."

Evee sighed and nodded again. I hugged her and raced from the tower.

**Ok so this is part 1 of this chapter. I wanted to get at least this much out. I am so sorry for the time it took for this to come. I have been so busy and my internet was turned off. Life is brutal. Hope everyone enjoys. (song by Trading Yesterday) **


End file.
